Ash and Bayleef: A Fallen Leaf
by Tigerfang101
Summary: Ash, Pikachu, and Bayleef are training when they meet an old friend. The two foes will fight over Ash's heart. What will happen? Pairings: Ash/Bayleef. Sight Latias/Ash and a possibility of Latias/bayleef. Please notice the new Title Change. Please R&R.
1. The Start

**I don't own pokemon. Just a couple of games and movies.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Ash was in the pokemon center calling Professor Oak. He had just beat every frontier brain and now he is starting is new journey with just pikachu and a mystery pokemon. Anyway, Brock went home to check up on things and May and Max are starting their own journey.**

**"Hello, Professor Oak" said Ash with a pikachu over his head.**

**"Oh Ash. good to see you" said Professor Oak.**

**"Hey, I'm starting my new journey and I sending all of my pokemon execpt Pikachu. Also, I want you to send Bayleef" Ash said "Sure, No problem Ash" said the professor.**

**Ash sent each of his pokemon through the teleporter, giving them a goodbye. First was his Corphish. Then his Aipom, and his many other pokemon. Then when young Ash finish, one pokeball came back.**

**"Alright Bayleef, come on out" said Ash with excitement.**

**Bayleef came out with a little surprise. It appears that Bayleef had a picture of Ash with her and she looked like she was dreaming.**

**"Bayleef you ok" said Ash worried.**

**"Bay-bay-bay" said Bayleef not paying attention to Ash.**

**"Oh Ash, I forgot to tell you something. I made a new pokemon pill that helps you talk to pokemon. I will send it right now.**

**Something else came into the teleporter. The pill Professor was talking about.**

**"Just eat it and you can talk to humans and pokemon" The Professor said. "Now I have to go".**

**The teleporter went off. Ash rushed to Bayleef and tryed to communicate with it.**

**"Hey Bayleef, are you okay" said Ash.**

**"Yes, yes Ash harder. I've been a bad pokemon. Spank me" said Bayleef dreaming.**

**Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ash noticed her giving affection to him but he never thought it was that serious.**

**"Ash, I CCCCCUUUUUMMMMMIIIINNNGGGGG" said the dreaming grass pokemon.**

**"Pikachu, quick use thundershock" said Ash freaking out.**

**"powershock" said pikachu forcefully.**

**The thundershock woke up Bayleef. She was surprised were she was. Lucky no one was givin' a damn about the moaning. When Bayleef came to her senses, she was embarressed and she was blushing hard. "**

**"Got damn" said pikachu."You are one Horny pokemon. you know that". "Uh, pikachu were am I and what time is it" said the grass pokemon.**

**"Your in the pokemon center and it's about 9:00" said Pikachu.**

**"Did you hear anything while I was sleeping" said Bayleef.**

**"Well, I got good news and bad news" said pikachu. "The good news is that while you were talking in your sleep, no one gave a shit". **

**"That's good" said Bayleef relieved. "What's the bad news".**

**"The bad news is that Ash took a pill and can understand pokemon speech" said Pikachu.**

**"Does that mean" said Bayleef freaking out.**

**"Yep" said Pikachu. "He heard every word. If I were you, I'd just hide in a closet".**

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Bayleef.**

**"It looks like this thing really works"said Ash.**

**"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!"said Bayleef repeatedly.**

**"Calm down Bayleef"said Ash.**

**"I bet you proberly hate me now. Don't worry, I don't blame ya" said Bayleef with tears running down her face.**

**"What, never. I love all of my pokemon" said Ash.**

**"(Snuff, Snuff) so you don't think I'm a dirty little whore" Bayleef said crying.  
"Of course not" said Ash.**

**Thanks. Um, Ash" said Bayleef quietly. "Do you, um, have a towel. I'm kinda made a mess here".**

**"Sure Bayleef" said Ash**

**

* * *

**I hope you liked my seconed story and remember R&R 


	2. WTF

I don't own pokemon. Just a couple of games and movies.

P.S. Sorry I took so long.

Chapter 2

After a quick bath for Bayleef, Ash set out on his new journey. Though it was very late in the day, they are just enjoying the peaceful and quiet enviorment. Then the pokemon started to talk quietly.

"Pikachu" said Bayleef in a soft, kind voice.

"Yeah" Pikachu says with a happy grin.

"Why is he taking us an a journey" said Bayleef confused.

"It's really not a journey. He is just training us" Pikachu said.

"Okay this looks like a great place to get camp started" said Ash.

They went into the woods to look for wood and food.

"Okay, lets get some firewood. Bayleef use razor leaf" said Ash.

"Gotcha" said Bayleef.

They got the firewood and brought it back to there campsite. Ash took out his matches a started the flame. Everyone gathered around the campfire and started talking.

"So Ash. Now that I can speak to you I wanted to ask you something. Is it true that you like Misty?" said Pikachu.

"Uhhhhhh" said Ash said.

"I say, who needs that girl anyway. Ash is too good for her" Bayleef said. "You don't really believe that, do you Bayleef" said Ash.

"Come on. Everyone knows shes a slut" Bayleef said.

"She is not a slut" Ash said.

"Well" Pikachu jumped in.

"Pikachu not you too" Ash said.

"Actually every hot guy she seen, she slept with the next day" Bayleef said.

"The reason she went back to her home town was to find a cure for her herpes" "Well, I'm freaked out. Lets get some sleep" said Ash tired.

"I'm not tired. I just scope out the forest" said Bayleef.

"Alright. Just try not to wander too far, ok" Ash said going in his sheeping bag.

Bayleef went into the forest, thinking about Ash. She wants to be closer but she is just a pokemon. No way a pokemon trainer would fall in love with a pokemon. She had to think of something. But, just then, Bayleef saw a red flash. It was heading toward Ash's Tent.

"What's that" said Bayleef. The flash just keep going and landed. It was a pokemon with flying/phychic abilities and have read lines going doen it's back. Ash peeked out his sleeping bag. He was surprised it was Latias.

"Is that you Latias"said Ash.

"Hello Ash. Long time no see" said Latias in a Mystical voice.

"Long time no see" she said giving Ash a kiss on the cheek.

Bayleef ran to the site and could not believe what she was seeing. She saw Latias kissing Ash. This got her fired up and walked up to her.

"So Ash, who is this girl" said Bayleef controlling herself from tackling Latia down.

"I'm Latia. Pleased to meet you" she said.

"Ash, are you ok" said Bayleef worried.

"I'm Okay"said Ash.

"So Latias" Ash said.  
"Yeah" Latias said.

"What are you doing here" 

"The reason I here is. I mean if you don't mine. I was wondering if I can go on a journey with you" said Latia blushing. "I mean if you want".

"Sorry, Ash will be-" Bayleef was cut off.

"I'd love too"Ash interuped.

Bayleef stood there shocked. She could't believe it. That she was traveling with someone she despised.

"Come on Latias. I'll show you were our campsite is" Ash said.

" I have a better idea" said Latias.

"What" Ash questioned.

"There's a Mansion about 50 feet north of here. We can stay there. Plus there is everything we need. A gym, phone, a nice bed for us"Latias let out.

"What was that last part" Ash asked.

"Nothing" Latias said.

"So get your things and I'll meet you there".

Latias had just teleported away.

"Well that was a waste of time" Bayleef said.

"Let's head back to camp".

"Actually, I was thinking we could go to that mansion for a day or two" Ash said.

"Yeah that's a great idea" Pikachu added.

"Wha" Bayleef said confused.

"But Ash. We don't need her. We can stay here and train on our own" Bayleef explained.

"Um Ash" Pikachu said.

"There are some Weedles eating our tent. We better leave brfore there parents come" Pikachu stated.

"Alright. But first" Ash said.

"Pokeball go" Ash said while throwing a pokeball.

"Ash looks sexy when he throws a pokeball right" Bayleef said to pikachu.

"Hey Tigerfang. End this fanfic now! Bayleef is creeping me out" Pikachu said.

"Um ok" I said.

"And you won't be making anymore, right" Pikachu asked.

"Sure, yeah" I said

When hell freezes over...

Sorry it took so long. 


	3. The Start of the Mansion

Hello sorry for not updating in about 2 years. Yeah I have school, friends, homework, life… But now I'm back and the first thing I would like to say is fuck all you flamers. If you don't like my writing style then okay, at least I try. I always try to add a little comedy to my work. So if your one of those people who dislike my work, don't waste your time trying to discourage me, because I feel sorry for you.

On a brighter note, I just want to apologies to my fans and I will make some changes to my works and profiles. First off my fics will be muck longer. Second, I will my Naruto fanfic because, well, I kinda outgrew it. Third, if you read the 2nd chap of this work, forget the weedle. I was just being stupid. You can check my profile for any further changes. Enjoy and Sorry.

So here's how it works: Thoughts are Italic and my thoughts are in parentheses ().

* * *

"So here we are" Latias said opening the door.

"Whoa" Ash and his pokemon were stunned to see how big and neat the place was. Everything was in order; there was a room for everyone to sleep in, a big screen television, five bathrooms, and a gardening room. It was official; almost everyone liked the house. Almost everyone…

"Damn Latias did you kill Alex Rodriguez or something" Pikachu said astonished. "This place is huge."

No" Latias resented. Of course not. I was just wandering the woods and I found this abandoned mansion. When I came inside no one was here. Not even a ghost pokemon roams through here."

"So you just made it into your own little house right" Bayleef said with hate in her voice. "Because that's what all pokemon do. We just love to find empty houses and make them there homes".

"Bayleef that's enough" Ash said. "I know it's not normal (actual it's down right creepy) but know we have somewhere to come too every no and again to get some rest while we train".

Ash and his pokemon were walking around, finding there rooms. The mansion was literally made for pokemon and human. There was a garden and pool out back for exercise. A massage room and sauna to relax. A top notch security system. (Don't ask why there's a security system. Everyone's who has a mansion or a lot of money has them… Except Chuck Norris; because he's badass). But the best thing of all (To ash at least), A fully stock refrigerator.

Ash walked into his room and turned on the switch for the lights. It was a big room with three couches, a mini refrigerator (also stocked with food), a King sized bed, a door for the restroom, A widescreen TV, and a moderate sized closet. Ash's mouth dust dropped opened when he seen his room. It's like one of those houses he seen on TV (It was MTVs crib).

"So Ash, do you like your room" Latias said, coming up from behind Ash. "I always try to keep it nice when I have friends over (Just go with it people)".

"Like it? I love it!" Ash said with joy. He went over to hug Latias. She slightly blushed "It's like you knew that we were coming."

"Y-Yeah right. I should go and check on the others. If you want to take a shower, everything is in the bathroom".

Latias closed the room behind her. He hugged me. _And soon, I show his the best time of his life. And as soon as Bayleef is gone the better._ Latias walked away with a smile.

________________________________________________________________________

"Freakin. Sweet" Pikachu was looking into his room. It was just like the nest he lived in before professor oak caught him. There were thousands of leaves scattered on the floor and a soft bean bag with a pichu picture on it for a bed. There was a switch to his height level that cut on the light. There was also a tunnel going though out the house kinda like a hamster's. A smaller TV (It was still pretty damn big), and there was a big pile of berries in the corner just waiting to be eaten.

"So do you like your room too" Latias walked in to see Pikachu thrilled.

"Alright, what did you do, deal drugs, assessonations, prostitution, because if you did, I want in".

"You and your wild imagination. I got all of this stuff from an old man on his death bed I was living with and he just gave all this stuff to me"

"So he gave all of this to you, a Pokemon".

"Of course not, I was into my human form the whole time. He didn't suspect a thing".

"Even the fact that you couldn't talk?"

"Ehh. He thought I was mute"

"HeHeHee" Pikachu laughed when he heard this.

"What's so funny"

"That story is a bit different from the one you told us eariler. You told us this mansion was abandoned"

"No No no. I said I_ thought_ it was abandoned. A few days later. That old man showed up"

Pikachu look at her funny.

"Alright. Your story checks out, but remember, I've got my eye on you"

"Ahh you're just so cute. I could. Eat. You. Up." Pikachu was nervous by this statement.

"Hey I just got an idea: Why don't you check on Bayleef. Maybe you too can start an "I Love Ash" club together" Pikachu was slightly backing up.

"Alright. I have to walk to her anyway". Latias left the room.

"Jeez what a freak" Pikachu said going into his bed and cutting on the TV. (Man these pokemon have better lives then we do. I'm jealous and I'm the one righting this story).

"But I wonder what she is really up too. But then again, I really don't care and I have a pile of food waiting to be eaten by me". So Pikachu started eating his berries while watching T.V. (Like all Americans).

"_One down and one more to go" _Latias thought_. "As long as Pikachu and Bayleef are happy, they won't stand in my way in getting Ash's heart". (Man is she one twisted fruit loop, or in desperate need of a hug.)._

* * *

"Eh, I've seen better rooms" Bayleef said walking into her suite. Her room was actually perfect for her. Fully grown flowers everywhere, a nice soft bed, a beautiful chandelier (with her picture on it), a hot tub, and a storage box filed with food. It was to good to be true.

"I bet this food has poison in it or something".

"_I bet this slut is just trying to get into Ash's pants, but I won't let her" _Bayleef thought. _"Because one day we'll be married and start a family. All I have to do is to eliminate the whor-"_

Bayleef was cut off by the presents of Latias.

"So do you like your room" Latias said (Like she gives a damn).

"It's a decent room. It's not perfect but it will have to do" Bayleef responded.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I hope we can be friends"

"Look you little she-devil, I know what your trying to do" Bayleef snapped.

"Whatever do you mean?" Latias questioned.

"Don't play dumb with me; you're just trying to butter me and Pikachu up so that you can get closer to Ash. Do you honestly think that works in the really world you sick freak? There were plenty like you that have tried and all have failed"

"Even you?"

"What did you say you little shank!?" Bayleef was about to pounce at Latias, but Latias just turned around.

Listen, you've got it easy so far in life. You don't know what it's like to get rejected" Latias was about to burst into tears. "I've faced rejection, abuse, rape…; one bad relationship after another. I've been hurt millions and times and the pain still scars me. I've faced this ever since I was born. My father would beat me telling me that his bad misfortunes were my fault and I believed him. You took the easy way out and went with Ash. I never got that chance in life. A chance to be happy…"

Bayleef was speechless; she had nothing else to say but this "Latias, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you faced through all of that"

"Well know you know" Latias wiped away her tears. All of her emotions just came out. "Ash is the only person in a while that had made me happy. But whatever, I'll just go to sleep; I suggest you do the same"

"Hey wait. Before you leave" Latias stopped. Bayleef offered Latias a vine.

"Truces?" Bayleef asked, hoping for forgiveness.

"Truces" Latias responded. Still no emotion on her face.

Bayleef went into her comfortable bed and went to sleep on a heavy Conscious, hoping for a bettter tomorrow. But Latias goes to sleep easily.

* * *

"_Suckers" Latias Finally thought before she went to sleep._

_The Longest chapter I've written in a long time and you guys better appericate this._

Bayleef: So when do I get in bed with Ash?

Tigerfanf101: Who knows? I plan on sticking around this time.

Pikachu: Damn, It's like thoughs 2 years just pasted by.

Tigerfang101: Pikachu, I not ending the story for a while, and I have plenty of more ideas so everyone just stick around.

Ash: I don't get paid enough for this.

Latias: Neither do I.

Tigerfang101: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MAKE MY COFFEE!!

Pikachu: Jeeez this guy is a dick...


	4. Kiss Me You Fool

Pikachu: You're updating so soon. Damn, I was having a pretty good vacation.

Tigerfang101: Pikachu, you can have your vacation after I'm done with the story. If you don't shut up, I'm gonna star you in a spin-off. A really crappy one…

Pikachu: *No sound*

Tigerfang101: Albright now. Now Bayleef read off the disclaimer.

Bayleef: Tigerfang101 and Tigerfang101 productions are funded by weed, heroine, and hookers.

Tigerfang101: THE OTHER ONE!

Bayleef: Tigerfang does not own pokemon or any of the franchises. Just this story. But if he did, it would be awesome.

Tigerfang101: That's better. Now enjoy the fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 4: Kiss Me, You Fool

(Note, if you don't know the format: Italics are thoughts and () are my thoughts).

"Yoo-hoo, rise and shine everyone breakfast time" Latias was waking everyone up at 8:00 in the morning to eat breakfast and start there early training. She first popped into Ash's room first and opened his blue curtains.

"It's too early for breakfast" Ash muttered. "Wake me up at… 4:00" Ash quickly went back to sleep.

"But Ash, I really spent a lot of time making breakfast for you" Latias was using _her fake tears _to try to get Ash up.

Ash quickly arose "How did you cook breakfast without the use of hand, or better yet, THUMBS!?" Ash was still very sleepy but he knew he had to get up.

"Well your just gonna have to find out for yourselves, now won't you please get up?" Latias sounded like she was begging.

"Just five more minutes" Ash drifted off to sleep.

"Come on Ash" Latias Pleaded. "I'll do anything you want" She now went into a seductive voice.

"Won't work sorry" Ash turned away.

"Not even if I-"She started whispering into his ear of all of the thing she would do for him.

"Don't tempt me. I'm not in the mood."

"Please Ashy-Kun. I'll promise not to fight with Bayleef anymore"

"Liar"

"Fine you give me no choice"

_I know how to wake him up _Latias thought. In a shining beam of light, Latias transformed into Ash's worst fear…

"Ash, get up this instant" Latias said in Ash's moms voice. Latias was now in the form of Ash's mother. "Now this kind, wonderful, and very beautiful pokemon has just made you breakfast and has provided a nice warm house to eat it in. The least you can do is to enjoy a meal by your future mate".

"Fine. If it means that much to you, I'll get up already" Ash was annoyed but at least Latias wouldn't bug him... for now.

"And you'll become Latias's mate?" said Latias trying to trick Ash.

"Nice try" Ash got up from out of the bed and into the dining room.

Latias change back into her original form. "I'll take that as a maybe. I'll get your other pokemon, okay cutie" Latias winked at him as she went to get Ash's other pokemon. _"That boy is so hot"_ was Latias last thoughts before waking up Pikachu.

"Why do pokemon love me so much" Ash looked down, asking himself as he went to the dining room.

* * *

Latias flew into Pikachu's room slowly (like a ninja). She was slowly creeping up on the sleeping mouse, step by step. She was floating above him until…

"WAKE UP!" Latias screamed. "TIME TO EATTTTTT!"

Pikachu jumped up from all of the chaos, thinking he was under attack by an unknown force. But it was only a three hundred pound psychic dragon.

"What. The. Hell. Was that for you psycho maniac bitch" Pikachu was mad because he was startled and woken up. "I should lock you in an institution filled with crazy people and chronic masturbators. You would be raped every night for the rest of your life being fucked through your asshole. Or maybe you should just lock yourself up and save your self from being put in a test lab with tube five ways up your eye socket"(harsh). Pikachu had fire in his eyes and was still burning mad.

"I was just telling you that breakfast was ready" Latias spirit was now crush and stomp on to dust. She was on the verge of crying. "But I let you sleep for a minute longer". Latias voice was cracking up with sadness and fear.

"Oh why didn't you say so" Pikachu's voice was now happy and cheery. Pikachu went from rage to pure bliss in a split second. It was like he was bipolar or something. Weird Huh? "I'll be down there in five minutes okay" Pikachu hopped off his bed and started walking to the dining room, humming with a smile on his face. Latias was just staring at Pikachu with a surprised, watery eyed expression.

"That is one twisted pokemon" Latias said. (Like she has a right to talk_). I really hope my plans to get Ash Work. Now I just have to get Bayleef._

* * *

Latias was standing in fronting of Bayleef's door. That fight they had last night really set a tear between there already crumbling relationships. But Latias knew if she and Bayleef were cool, there would be less tension to cut through. She took a deep breath and reached the door with her dragon claws.

"Here goes noth-"Latias was cut off by the sounds being made in the room. Latias recognized them immediately. They were Bayleef cries. But not off pain, but pleasure…

"What the heck is going on in there" Latias wondered. She bended down and looked through the keyhole. There was just enough light through the curtains to see what was going on in Bayleef's room. But Latias could not believe her eyes.

"Oh Ash" Bayleef moaned. "More, More". Bayleef was masturbating in her sleep. She used her two vines to penetrate her. In and out of her tight womanhood. She was in a state of infinite pleasure. Bayleef didn't want to stop and Latias couldn't look away.

"Yes, Yes. More Ash please" Bayleef was screaming in her sleep.

"_Oh my god" Latias said mentally. "I can't believe she does this in her sleep"._ Latias could not turn away. She was mesmerized by Bayleef's beauty. "_Shit I gotta do something". _Latias did the only thing she could do.

Knock, Knock.

"Bayleef, time for breakfast" Latias just saved herself.

Bayleef open her eyes slowly, only to find what she did a minute ago. She found herself wet and sweating. She masturbated and she didn't even know it. Bayleef then got out the bed, panicking. She had to hide the stains on her bed.

"_Shit" Bayleef muttered. "Not again. This is like the 20__th__ time this has happened"_

"Alright, I'll be there in a second" Bayleef responded. She tried to hide the fear in her voice and she did so very well. But she still couldn't believe it happened again. She had to get this problem fixed, or everyone else would think she had a problem (Duhhh, ya think?).

"Fine, I'll see you then" Latias tried to hide the fact that she saw everything. She could walk it off, but she had no legs, so she flew.

"_What just happened back there?" _Latias could not let the topic rest. _"She must really care about Ash to be thinking about him every hour of the day. I mean, I care for him too, but to this extent. It's not possible."_ Latias could not shake the subject. _"Oh well, a little competition never hurt anyone._ _And when push comes to shove, I'll deal with the problem, one on one"._

Latias was flying toward the dining room (What, its not like she can walk there in her current form), only to see Ash and Pikachu waiting at table.

* * *

"Finally, I'm freakin starving over" Pikachu said impatient, just like his master.

"Pikachu, that's rude" Ash had to calm Pikachu down. "Hey Latias, where's Bayleef" Ash asked.

"Uh, Bayleef" Latias had to think of something to hide Bayleef's secret. "Uh she's-" Latias was cut off.

"I'm right hear Ashy-Kun" Bayleef ran in with a cheery voice. She jumped on Ash, while he was sitting down at the table. _"That was a close one" _Bayleef couldn't let her secret shame be known as a mental problem. She had to play it cool.

"Okay Bayleef, can you get off of me" Ash was turning blue because of lack of oxygen.

"Alright, I set everyone's breakfast out" Latias said as she went into the kitchen.

"Um, let me help Latias" Bayleef offered. She got off of Ash.

"Thanks Bayleef" Latias said. "That would be really helpful of you".

Latias and Bayleef both went into the kitchen to get the food.

"No way" Pikachu said shocked. "Those too getting along? I must be getting old".

"It's good to see them finally getting along" Ash said patting Pikachu on the head. "At least I won't have to worry about bloodshed on the floor anymore". (WTF!?)

In the other room…

"Breakfast is served" Bayleef said, holding four big trays in her vines. Latias holding five because of her psychic powers. They placed all of the trays on the table before them.

Everyone sat down at the table (Work with me, don't ask how they "Sat down in the chairs).

"Itadakimasu" everyone one said, before eating.

Ash was eating eggs, sausages, toast, and had a nice cold glass of milk. Pikachu was eating a big bowl electric pokemon pellets imported from china and some water (Don't ask, just follow). Bayleef didn't eat much as she only had a couple of pokemon pellets and a dish of water. Then Latias, also not eating as much, only eating a couple of berries.

"SO Ash, has your journey been treating you well" Latias asked.

"Yeah, it's been Fulfilling" Ash stated. "But I haven't caught that many pokemon. But that's okay".

"SO you're just starting a new Journey with Pikachu and Bayleef"

"Yeah. Pikachu was always my first choice and I need an evolved pokemon that had a high defense level"

"That's why you choose Bayleef, huh?" Pikachu asked.

"That's right. I would've taken Bulbasaur, but he is supposed to be keeping peace at the Lab".

"Wait, does that mean I'm just a last resort?" Bayleef jumped in.

"What?" Ash panicked. "Of course not, I would've taken both of you if it weren't for the water/grass rivalry"

Latias giggled. "I see that you too share a close bond. I wish I've had that special bond with someone"

"That's why one day, Ash and I are gonna be mates soon" Bayleef said blushing. _"Even after what happened last night, I still can't let Latias steal Ash's heart away from me"_

"Well I'm done eating" Pikachu let out a sigh. "Thanks Latias"

"No problem. I learned how to cook from some old books in the library up stairs".

"Well, you learned a lot. I'm impressed" Ash Said.

"Really" Latias said with an up cheery voice. "Thank you Ash. Anything to make you happy"

Bayleef was getting mad. "Hey Ash, what are we going to be working on today".

"Oh yeah, that's right" Ash said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Here is the list of moves I want to work on. With Pikachu, I'm gonna be working on physical attacks like body slam, head butt, dig, and thunder punch" Ash turned the paper over.

"With you Bayleef, I want to work on Special attacks like energy ball, solar beam, and leaf storm"

"Ash can I help you too" Latias Pleaded.

"Sure" Ash had no problem with Latias helping, so long as she stayed away from his pants.

Everyone finished there food and put the plates in the sink. Ash proceeded to the bathroom and got change into his new outfit (Diamond and Pearl edition).

Latias waited patiently in the backyard. _"This is a perfect time to use my secret weapon" _She thought. "_It's taken me a while, but it's finally done". _

"Um hey Latias" Bayleef confronted Latias.

"Hi Bayleef" Latias said happily. "Are you ready for today's training?"

"Yeah. I also wanted to show ash my new move". When at the lab, Latias usually got bored and worked on her moves all day. She has perfected most of them and is dying to try out her new move.

"Sup people" Pikachu said walking out the back door.

"Hey Pikachu" Both of the female pokemon said.

"Ready of today's training?"

"Yup" They both responded again.

"Okay ready" Ash walked the door. Ash's appearance has changed over the years. At fifteen years old, he now stands at 6 ft and has become very muscular. In terms, he has become a stud (Just for the record, I'm not gay).

"Wow Ash, your-"Latias was cut off.

"Hot" Bayleef shouted. She could believe the transformation.

"Uh thanks, I guess" Ash was now blushing. "Hey lets begin the training"

"Okay" Everyone was pumped up and ready for there first day of training.

"All right lets start"

* * *

5 hours later…

"Just a little but more Bayleef" Ash said. Bayleef and Ash were working on Special attack training together while Pikachu and Latias were sparing. Bayleef was trying to take down a tree with leaf storm.

"I can't" Bayleef was running on empty. "It's too much"

"Come on, I believe in you" Ash was really trying to get Bayleef stronger without evolving. And then…

Bayleef summoned the rest of her strength in a final blow. Her leaf storm blew away the tree into sawdust. Her move was perfected…

"Ha-ha, I knew you could do it Bayleef" Ash ran over to give Bayleef a hug. Bayleef felling Ash's warmth was the one thing she dreamt about for a long time. "Please god, let this be forever" Bayleef though, digging her head into Ash's chest.

"That's because you're my inspiration Ash. Without you I can't be strong" Bayleef was started to tear.

"Don't think that. You're one of my strongest pokemon" ash said sternly. "Without you and my other pokemon, I wouldn't be were I am today"

"Ash" Bayleef was really in love with her master. It wasn't fake puppy dog; it was the real deal. Now's the time to use it. Bayleef eyes were glowing blue. Her eyes were teary from the crying she had done and the sun was bouncing off. She looked completely helpless, but at the same time, alluring. When Ash looked directly into her eyes, it was like a trance state but it was different.

"Bayleef" Ash looked directly into her eyes and saw a wonderful and beautiful pokemon. "I love you"

"Really" When Bayleef heard those three words, her heart soared. She had wanted to hear those words for a long time. "I love you too Ash"

Ash and Bayleef stared into each other's eyes and were in an infinite state of happiness. It's was like a dream and neither of them wanted to be woken up.

"Kiss me you fool" were Bayleef's last words before both of them shared a passionate kiss. "My dream has finally come true" Bayleef was in a state were nothing could go wrong. Ash was in this state of happiness too. They were happy and in love or so it would seem. And though they were still kissing, they had a watcher, and an unhappy one at that.

"That bitch" Latias thought. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but now I have to eliminate the enemy out of the equation". Latias was in the bushes watching the whole thing. They saw there little kiss and got mad.

I'll take care of it All I have to do is wait" were Latias's final thoughts before sinking back into the bushes. There was gonna be trouble.

* * *

Tigerfang101: A Nice long chapter for all of my fans.

Latias: Why did you make me a psycho, though?

Pikachu: This is a comedy, you do know that.

Bayleef: Yeah, it's supposed to be funny.

Tigerfang: And if any of you disagree, I put my self in this story as on OC.

Everyone got quiet.

Ash: Let's not piss him off.

The Pokemon: Agree

Note: if you want to see an update: I want to see my review count up to 55. I plan to have 15 more chapters at least, so until then: have a nice day. And you should realize that I'm having hard times writing these storys around homework so don't be surpirsed if one chapter is a little late. Have a wonderful day (Not really LOL).


	5. Oh, Come On!

Tigerfang101: Well the only reason why this is up is either my fans got me up to 50 reviews or you waited a month. Either ways, you better enjoy it.

Pikachu: Hey, I was reading the script and I notice that…

Tigerfang101: Shut the fuck up! You'll spoil the secret. And please forgive me if I'm a little late on some chapters. I'm also trying to start a manga with my friend.

Ash: Can I sit this one out?

Tigerfang101: Nope sorry, maybe the next one.

Latias: Tigerfang101 or Tigerfang101 productions does not own any pokemon franchises or the company. Just this Fanfic.

Chapter 5: Oh Come On!

* * *

Everyone was inside watching television except Latias, for some reason. Ash and Bayleef were cuddling up on the couch while Pikachu was on the floor.

"_Finally, I'm with Ash. This is one of the happiest days of my life"_ Bayleef thought. She looked toward Ash, staring into his maturing face. She could not believe she was with the man of her dreams. She giggled and blushed.

Ash noticed Bayleef's smiling face "_Wow, I never knew how beautiful Bayleef looked. I never had this feeling about anyone before. I think I'm in love"_ Ashes thoughts were racing through his head. He knew about love, but not with a pokemon. He was unsure about this, but it felt so right.

"Bayleef, I want to tell you something" Ash said softly.

"Yes Ash" Bayleef said, still in Ash's arms.

"I wanted to say"

"Yes?" Bayleef wanted to hear those 3 words.

"I lov-"Ash was crudely interrupted by the sound of Latias's voice.

"All right, it's time to go to sleep everyone" Latias knew what was going on, so she had to make an excuse. If she had heard those three words, no one would be happy.

"Well I'm gonna take my shower and head off to bed" Ash said. He got up, releasing his grip from Bayleef and headed toward his room.

"_Damn it"_ Bayleef thought. _"So close. So freakin close"._ She lied on the couch disappointed for a second. She wanted to hear Ash's sweet voice. But Latias was going to keep interfering. Bayleef thought and thought and she got up and had an idea.

Latias headed toward her room (its private) and Pikachu was just strolling around the house for something to do. Bayleef waited for both Pikachu and Latias to leave the room. When she saw the coast was clear, she headed toward Ash's room.

In Ash's room.

"Wow, today was a weird day" Ash thought. "First I kiss Bayleef and now, I think I'm in love with her. But I can't; she's a pokemon and I'm human. There's no way this could work" Ash was starting to take his clothes off. He continued to do so until his developing, muscular body was exposed. He took a nearby towel in the closet and proceeded to his bathroom.

Ash opened up the door and cut the water on. He walked into the shower. He took a washcloth nearby and started to wash the sweat and dirt off his body. His thoughts still raced through his head.

"I wonder how Bayleef will react if I tell her the truth" Ash thought. "We might be banned from society forever. But for some reason, I just don't care. I know I want to be with her. She's perfect in everyway. Her innocent ices, nice body, the cutest face you've ever seen, and she is just honest with me." Ah was now sure and positive. He had fallen for the grass type pokemon.

Ash closed his eyes and imagined himself and Bayleef in a nice quiet field of flowers. They were both lying down, looking into each others eyes. They leaned closer and closer until there lips met. They both kissed each other passionately. Ash started to imagine himself rubbing Bayleef's soft body. She moaned.

In reality, Ash began to stoke his large member, thinking of his grass pokemon. Ash then imagines himself being caressed by Bayleef's vines making there way to ash's pants. Her vines unzip and unbutton Ash's pants. Ash made a slight groan. He started to stroke harder and harder. Bayleef went down to see Ash's fully erected penis. She starts licking the tip, making ash moan louder. Bayleef then started to suck on Ash's 10 inch member. Ash was stroking harder and harder; his thoughts of being with Bayleef made him want her more. He stroked and stroked until….

"BBBBBBBAAAAAYYLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFF" Ash said, as he came. He turned off the shower and walked out to his room to dry off. As he was walking he started thinking.

"Ahhh, who am I kidding" Ash thought. "Bayleef would never want to be with me. I'm sure she will find someone better"

Ash started to dry off his body. Once finished, he put on his night clothes and sat on the bed. He looked out of the window close by. He seen the moon and the light it gave off. The stars shined in the night sky, making ash wonder "Will I ever find that one person".

* * *

Bayleef was walking to her room, planning her ideas out. "Damn it" She thought. "I have to find a way to keep Latias from interfering. Why can't she just except the fact that Ash is mine" Bayleef was mad with rage. She even hated the thought of Latias. She knew she meant well, but It was very annoying.

She got to her room and walked towards the window. It was a peaceful and quiet night. All of the pokemon were sleeping.

She glared at the moon. She felt the moonlight hit her. That calmed her down just a bit,

"If only I was human, I would have Ash all to myself. I wouldn't have to worry about Latias"

She continued to look until something caught her eye. It was bright, fast and moving (Not the downfall of Michael Jackson's career, sorry).

"A shooting star…" Bayleef thought. "Shooting star can you give me one wish? Can you make me human, that's all I ask for…" Bayleef wanted to be with ash this badly. She would do anything for him. She would give up her life for him if needed. Bayleef went to her bed and slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile….

"Step one of my plan is complete" Latias said mentally. "All I got to do is keep those two separated and my plan won't fail. Bayleef will be dead to everyone and I'll have Ash all to my self"

Latias was just sitting on her bed thinking of ways to torture Bayleef. She still doesn't know how Ash fell for her or what she did. She waits patiently and thinks.

"I've got it" Latias said as she got up. "Let's just say that Bayleef will be in for a surprise tomorrow" Latias started laughing evilly. She had a draft plan to get Bayleef out of her and Ash's life for good. "Whahahahahahahaha" was her last laughs before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRNNNNNNING KANTO" said the san on Bayleef's radio. She wanted to get up early so that she could train some more.

Bayleef turned to see the clock. It was 7:30; a half hour before her manic, so called friend was going to get her up. "It's too early" Bayleef wined. She reached out with her hands and put the alarm on sleep mode. Then she slowly went back to sleep until………

WHAT THE FUCK" Bayleef said as she screamed. She jumped up to look at her hands. They were human. She was human…….and naked "Holy shit that wishing star really works"

Bayleef attempted to look at her whole body but she did not have the balance to keep standing up. She fell to the floor "Owie" She looked at her self a bit more. Her whole body changed. Her skin was smooth to the touch; her legs were fairly large but just enough to compliment her figure. She had curves on her body, around her hips, that she never females had. Her breast was a d-cup (I'm being generous, not a pervert: there's a difference) that were as soft as feathery pillows. Her eyes still had the same glistening glow. She attempted to get up from the floor and walk to the mirror. That didn't go as well as she had to crawl to the mirror. When she got there, she looked into the mirror, just to be shocked.

"Oh My God" Bayleef could not believe it... "I. Look. Hot" Bayleef's Shouted.

* * *

"Where's Bayleef, I'm starving" Pikachu said. Everyone was at the table waiting for Bayleef to show up.

"Maybe she's finally dead" Latias though. "Maybe someone came in, gagged her, raped her, and then stabbed her to death. That would be a dream come true" Latias' eyes just shined at the though of Bayleef's murder. She begins to giggle a bit. Everyone stares at her like she's a psycho.

"Are you okay Latias" Ash asked. "You seem pretty happy"

"No reason Ash" Latias responded. "Let me just get Bayleef and-"

"I'm here everyone" Latias was cut off by the sound of Bayleef's voice.

"Finally you're her-"Pikachu could not complete his sentence as he saw Bayleef's new look. He was flabbergasted, shocked, and other words that can describe being shocked.

"Does everyone like my new look?" Bayleef asked.

"B-Bayleef" Ash blurted out. "You're hot…….and naked".

"Oh yeah" Bayleef said looking down. "I don't have any clothing. Latias, so you have any spare clothing"

Latias was still amazed by the new Bayleef. Her figure, her eyes; everything was perfect. Too perfect if you ask Latias. "Uhhh Sure" Latias could not say anymore. She knew she was in trouble.

"Come with me Bayleef" Latias said, leading her into the other room.

Ash just stared at Bayleef as if he were hypnotized by a magician.

"Uhhhhhh Ash, dude wake up" Pikachu tried to wake him up from the trance by shaking him. He also attempted to snap his fingers to no avail.

"Sorry dude, but you asked for it" Pikachu stored up some energy and….

_ZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ash fell to the floor, and he has been awakened.

"Thanks buddy, I sorta spaced out for a minute" Ash said, as he was rubbing the back of his head (like all anime characters).

"Anytime buddy" Pikachu said, as he went back to the table and started to eat. Meanwhile Ash was beginning to think as he got up.

"Holy Shit" Ash thought. "Was that Bayleef or a really hot figment of my imagination? She looks incredible. How did she even become like that?" Ash was in deep thinking again. "Pikachu, I'm going in my room to change. Be out in one hour to train" Ash said as he went to his room.

* * *

"So Bayleef" Latias said as she was picking out clothing from her dresser.

"Yeah" Bayleef responded. "What's up?"

"How did you, uhhhhhhhhhhhh, you know" Latias did not know how to ask about her new body.

"Ohhhhhh" Bayleef said "I don't really know actually" She said looking at her half naked body. "I wished upon a star and the next thing you know, I'm human"

"So you wished upon a star?"

"Yep"

"Hmmmmm" Latias started to think. "This is bad. Not only is she's human, but a damn good looking one too. I have to do something know, or else there will be trouble for me to get with Ash" Latias started to grit her teeth.

"Uh Latias, are you okay" Bayleef asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She had to hide her thoughts. "Here, you can wear this" Latias pulled out a green tank top with flora designs on it, black pants, a par of socks, and black and green sneakers.

"Uh Latias" Bayleef said, looking confused. "Don't I need a bra?"

"I do, but there too small for you" Latias responded.

"I'll try it anyway" Latias handed her the braw. It wasn't that small, it was just too small for Bayleef.

"The changing room is over there" Latias pointed. "I be here if you need anything"

"Thanks Latias" Bayleef said, leaning in to hug her. "You're a true friend" Bayleef went in to the changing room to put on her new cloths.

"F-Friend" Latias thought. "She thinks I'm her friend. No…. It's just a trick so I can let my guard down. She wants me dead just like everyone else who stood in my way. But I'll show her. I show everyone!" Latias began her evil laugh. But lucky for her, Bayleef wasn't paying her any mind.

* * *

"I can't believe Bayleef's new transformation" Ash thought to himself, while he was putting on his pants. "She looks incredible" He began to visualize her naked body standing in front of him. He started to drool (or has a nosebleed; you decide). He shakes his head, snapping him out of his trance. He put on his t-shirt and ball cap (for safety reasons, I will not tell you which team it is. I value my health and I know some of you will try to kill me :D). "I better get focused, training is in 20 minutes". Ash proceeded to walk out the door, but was stopped suddenly as he bumped into someone.

"Ow" Ash let out a weak groan. "Sorry, I was in-" Ash slowed down his speech as he saw Bayleef in her new outfit.

"No" Bayleef said as she helped Ash up. "It was my fault" She dusted him off a bit, but he pulled back.

Ash had no idea what to say. He looked into Bayleef's eyes and she stared into his. This was _**real**_ love at first sight.

"Bayleef" Ash said in a low nervous voice.

"Yes" Bayleef said, looked at him.

"I just wanted to say that"

"Yes" Bayleef's hopes her high. She was about to her those three words that she wanted to her for so long..

"I lov-"Ash was cut off. So close yet so far.

"Ash, Ash" Pikachu panicked as he barged into the room. "You better hurry, Latias fever is skyrocketing"

"We better hurry then" Ash said as he rushed out of the room. Bayleef just stood there looking at the sky. "Why god, why?" she said as she walked out the room with a disappointed face.

* * *

"Latias what's wrong" Ash said, trying to comfort her.

"The p-pain is t-o-oo much" Latias trying to say between the pain shocks.

Ash put his hand on Latias head. It was so hot, he nearly burnt his hand. "YYYYYEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWCCCCHHHHHHH" She was really burning up.

"Ash, everyone knows that when dragon types get fevers, there temperatures can go up to 500 degrees" Pikachu said with a smart look on his face.

"Gee thanks for the last minute tip"

"No Problem"

Ash went into the other room and picked up the phone. He knew just the person to call in this type of situation. He dials in the number.

_RING RING RING RING_

"Hello" the man on the other line said.

"Hello, Brock?"

"Ash? Long time no see" (Notice that there talking on a phone….)

"Yeah. But you see I got a bit of a problem…"

* * *

Tigerfang101: Well there you have it. Sorry it took so long. The reason why? Well I just joined the baseball team. The only problem is that we are on bad losing streak (0-5). Don't laugh please.

Pikachu: Hahahaha….

Tigerfang101: Don't make me come in there…

Pikachu: Bring it bitch!

Tigerfang101: That's it, next chapter, I'm coming in!

Bayleef: Pikachu why?

Ash: I knew I should have let you go.

Latias: Can't you reconsider?

Tigerfang101: uhhhhhhhhhhhh, nope. Goodnight everyone!

Note: I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up.


	6. Im Back

Tigerfang101: Hello everyone it's me Tigerfang101. Yes I am not dead and no I did not quit the Fanfic. My hands have been a little tied lately with baseball, tests, practice, concerts, homework, and friends. But good news.

Pikachu: Have you finally going to destroy this Fanfic because I'm tired of being an Anger Management freak.

Tigerfang101: Shut up. As I was saying I'm going to start up the Fanfic again.

Bayleef: Finally…

Latias: See I knew he would comeback. Tigerfang is one of the best Fanfic writers ever.

Tigerfang: Latias, I still didn't forget to put myself in the fic.

Latias: Damn it!

Tigerfang: SO any request from the pokemon gang.

Misty: Can I be in your Fanfic?

Dawn: Me too!

Tigerfang: Not this one. Maybe later when I give a damn.

May: How about me?

Pikachu: Shut the fuck up May!

May: Whatever ya little rodent!

Pikachu: At least my mom's not a slut.

May: One time! One fucking time she has slept with another man during her marriage!

Ash: Can we stop this Tigerfang? I'm getting a headache…

Tigerfang101: Fine. But I have one more thing to say.

Pikachu: You're going to kill yourself?

Tigerfang101: Fore that remark, you're getting raped by Latias.

Pikachu: Fuck!

Tigerfang: As I was saying, I also take request know with the free time I have. So fell free to put anything in the review box. No flames though. And remember my motto: Don't say anything, if it's not nice. And if you do say it, I chop off your hand.

Bayleef: And remember, Tigerfang is open to any suggestion for further chapters and if I use your idea, I can either mention you in a fic or give you credit for the chapter. You decide.

Ash: And remember "Gotta Catch Em All"

Pikachu: Didn't we stop using that quote because you only caught 30 pokemon up to this pint out of 493?

Ash…………Fuck you Pikachu.


	7. Doctor's Orders

Hello everyone! As I promised a new chapter for this fanfic. Sorry for the long wait but hey, now you can relax because summer is here!!!!!!!

BTW I may not have been clear in the last chapter. When I said I would put up a suggestion, I _**might **_post it up if I believe it is a good idea. Here is a list I might do as a viewer's request:

Pokemon (Mostly)

Beyblade (No Yaoi)

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Not 5ds)

Naruto (Very low chances) (No Yaoi)

Chibi Vampire (I need a quick refresh)

Dokuro chan (Beating Angel)

Rosario+Vampire

Digimon (Only seasons 1-4) (No Yaoi)

Danny Phantom (Low chances)

And Many More….. (Hopefully)

I'll put the rest of the list on my page. Enjoy the fic.

Chapter 7: The Doctor's Orders

"Come on where's that doctor" Ash said to himself. He was pacing around the living room waiting for Brock's recommended doctor.

"Don't worry Ash" Bayleef said trying to calm him down. "I'm sure everything will be okay" She gently rubbed her hand on his back.

"Yeah Ash" Pikachu added before climbing on his shoulder. "Besides, it's properly just the flu"

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better" Ash said with a little more hope in his voice. "I just wish that damn doctor would be here already"

_DING DONG _

"Great timing Ash" Pikachu said, jumping of his shoulder.

"I'll get it" Bayleef said, walking toward the door.

When Bayleef opens the door, she felt a deep darkening presents from the man standing before her. The pair of sunglasses, the spiky black hair, the black overcoat, the scarf around his mouth, and the most of all, his evil red eyes…

"Hello, I'm the doctor" The man said in a eerie dark voice. "Where's the patient" He took off the black overcoat to show his white shirt over his heavily muscular body.

"Uhhhhhhhhh" Ash almost forgot what he was going to say. He was really scared of the strange man walking into his house. "She's right over here" Ash lead him to Latias's room.

There was a complete silence going to the hallway. "So I hear that you're a pretty good doctor" Bayleef said breaking the silence.

"Yeah" The doctor responded. "I help a lot of people and pokemon"

"So what's your name doctor" Ash asked.

"Just call me Dr. Fang" he said in an evil voice.

They finally got to Latias room only to see her tossing and turning in her sleep. Her face was red and she was grunting in her sleep. Dr. Fang opened up his briefcase and took out a stethoscope, a tongue depressor, a thermometer, and a towel. The doctor softly shook Latias to wake her up.

"Hmmmmm" Latias moaned "Where am I?"

"You're in your room" the doctor said. "Seems like you've got a fever" The doctor put the thermometer in Latias's mouth. "Excuse me miss" The doctor turned towards Bayleef. "Can your rinse this towel in cold water"

"Sure" Bayleef said as she walked out the room.

"Hey kid" The doctor was now talking to Ash. "Seems like you made a pretty good catch with this Latias. You must be a really good trainer"

"No" Ash said denying the doctor's quote. "I'm not that great and beside, I didn't catch her. Were just friends"

"I see" The doctor said as he took the thermometer out of Latias mouth.

"So is it bad Doctor Fang" Ash asked.

"Very interesting" The doctor took out a book on pokemon diseases. He went straight to the dragon section. "Very very interesting" the doctor took a brief look and closed the door.

"Ash"

"Yes Doctor"

"Can I speak with you outside?"

"Uhh Sure" Ash was a bit nervous. He had no idea what was wrong with Latias. She could be dying.

"Ash…" the doctor said seriously.

"Y-y-yes" Ash was ready for any bad news.

"About Latias…"

"Y-y-yes"

"It seems…"

"Spit it out doc!" Ash was about to have a heart attack.

"She will be just fine" The doctor said as he patted Ash on the head.

Ash fell down on the floor as if he had been crushed by boulders"

"Kid" The doctor said as he helped Ash up. "You ok?"

"Yeah"

"Latias is just going through heat. Nothing more"

"That's a relief"

"There is one thing though"

"What Doc"

"You say Latias fell ill an hour ago right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I see. Let me break this down for you. Latias right now is just going through the larval stages of heat. When dragons go into heat, it is ten times more intense then your average pokemon. It starts out as a fever then it works its way up. Soon she will begin hallucinating. My advice: stay away from her as long as possible during this stage.

"Why is that doc?"

"This Latias is about level 70. If she considers you her enemy she could kill you"

"How long does it last" Ash asked

"About 7 hours"

Ash took a big gulp. There was sweat dropping from his face "Anything else Doc" Ash asked a bit more worried.

"The second stage is pure kindness. She will show no emotion but happiness. She will do anything to make any person or pokemon happy. If I were you I would not upset her because she might try to make herself happy by getting rid of you. This effect will only last about 6-8 hours. Another tip: don't be a pervert and take advantage of her. She can still crush you like a bug if need be if"

"Are there any other stages doc?" Ash was getting more worried

"There are two more actually. The third stage is the depression and hatred stage. For the next 4 hours after stage 2, she will go into an "emo" phase. She will always hang her head down and she will never show signs of joy. A tip for this stage: Do not let her toward anything sharp. She might attempt suicide or an attempted murder. Keep her locked in her room until the depression wears off. Make sure to monitor her too"

"And the last phase" Ash was getting ready to explode from the fear.

"The last stage is pure lust" the doctor said adjusting his glasses.

"Lust?" Ash asked "I'm not following"

"Don't worry, you'll find out sooner or later" the doctor announced as he was about to leave. "Oh and another thing"

"What?" Ash asked

"Throughout the stages, Latias will revert to her human form (Not like in the movie. Google search Latias human form to see her). Her powers will not work and for the first couple of stages. Like I said she can still crush you like a bug, but only if her strength doesn't fail her. Here are some pills to help with the stages. You'll need them"

"Wait doc" Ash stopped him. "How much do I owe ya?" Ash took out his wallet.

"Don't worry, I don't charge friends" The doctor walked out the house proceeding to his next patient.

"Weird guy" Ash whispered.

"Time to eat" Bayleef said putting the dinner on the table.

"Wow" Ash said as he looked at the food "looks great" he picked up his fork and knife and proceeded to eat.

"Yeah" Pikachu said. "Let's dig in"

"What about Latias" Bayleef asked. "I made a plate for her, should I give it to her now"

"I guess" Ash said. "She should be in the second stage by now"

"I still don't know how we got to the first stage"

_Flashback _

Bayleef and Pikachu proceeded to the room with caution. Bayleef was holding a blanket to hold her down and Pikachu holding sleeping pills to put her asleep. Ash went into town to find medicine and more food.

"Are you ready Pikachu" Bayleef said nervously.

"I guess so" Pikachu didn't want to go, but he had to.

"On three: One-two-THREE!" Bayleef rush in with Pikachu right behind her. They stopped suddenly. They notice Latias, with her head looking a bit red, sleeping. Bayleef put the food and the medicine on the table and slowly walked out. They thought they would get away with no problems. They were wrong.

"Oh Shit" Pikachu said with a whisper.

"What is it" Bayleef said looking down.

"I'm about to sneeze" Pikachu started to hold his nose.

"Can't you wait?"

"No. It's coming out" Pikachu said with a stuffy voice.

"Please don't" Bayleef covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"Pikaaaaa-chu. Ahhh that feels much better"

"You little rat. I outta-"Bayleef was cut off by an eerie presents. Both Pikachu and Bayleef looked behind them.

"So you've finally come back, huh sis" Latias said with a drunken expression. "You've come back to torture me again, didn't you"

"What are you talking about Latias" Bayleef asked. "It's me, Bayleef. You know, your friend"

"Nice try sis, but I know what your up too"

"What am I up too?" Bayleef asked very confusingly. "This is all too weird"

"Don't play dumb sis. I know you came back to molest me again just like when we where kids"

"Again, What!?" Bayleef looked at Latias like she was crazy. Technically, she was right due to her heat stages.

Pikachu was just standing there laughing at them like this whole thing was a joke. "Please, no more" Pikachu squeaked out between laughs bursts. "My sides are hurting like crazy. No more"

"The days that you were babysitting me when mom and dad where gone, you would always do things to me down there in my private area. Pushing and shoving thing all inside my pussy while I was helpless. All of the tongue kissing, making me eat you out, and all of the bondage you played. I always cried "No" but you never stopped. Even when I left home, you would find me and do more perverted stuff to me" Latias looked at Bayleef with a blood red look.

"Latias please snap out of it, you have to calm down" Bayleef said going toward the table. "Just take your medicine and everything will be ok"

"No you're lying like you always do. Catching me off guard or attacking me when I'm at my weakest. And no one believed me or even listened to me" All Latias saw was her big sister ready to attack her again. "Now you have a choice: Leave or Die"

"Calm down Latias" Pikachu jumped in. "You are just Hallucination a little bit from the effects of heat, but we are here to help you. Bayleef is not your sister; she is your friend"

"Ha, think you are so clever sis" Latias said with a bit of a drunken daze "Getting the talking mushroom to reason with me. Well I'm not falling for it sis"

"Did she just call me a talking Mushroom?" Pikachu looked at Latias. "I think she has really lost it this time"

"Enough talk" Latias said. "Now we fight"

Latias tried to pounce on Bayleef the first time, but there was no success. "It seems you've gotten fast, huh sis" Latias through a punch, but Bayleef blocked it and pushed her away. Latias kept putting on a barrage of punches, but Bayleef dodged them easily. "If you won't attack, then I will, sis" Latias used her flamethrower attack. But because of the heat she was in, it was merely hot air.

"What kind of trick is this?" Latias wondered. "Negating my attacks won't work you pervert" She balled her hand into a fist. "I can still fight perfectly" She threw a punch that ticked Bayleef's face.

"That's it" Bayleef said starting to get a little mad. "Take this" Bayleef used her vines to hold her down to the wall next to her bed. "Calm down; We are your friends. We don't want to hurt you, we want to help"

"You're lying" Latias said, tears running down her eyes. "You were always lying sis; and I fell for them like an idiot. Every chance you got, you would do dirty things to me. I don't have a reason to live" Latias closed her eyes. "If your going to have your way with me, go on" Latias said, making her body limp. "I won't fight back this time. Even after all theses years I still love you big sister" Latias wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Pikachu" Bayleef said. "Get the medication"

"Roger that" Pikachu responded, going toward the counter

"Wh-What are you doing sis" Latias asked with a confused look. "I though you were going to do more perverted things to me"

"I told you" Bayleef said wiping away some of Latias tears. She released her from her vine's grip. "I'm here to help you in your time of need. I want you to get better"

Latias sniffled a little "I almost forgot about those times when you took care of me Big Sister. I'm so sorry, I should be ashamed of myself" Latias said getting ready to cry again. "And a lot of the time, I didn't mind you doing things to me. Sometimes I was looking forward to it"

"Well lets just focus on getting to better, ok" Bayleef placed Latias on her bed and tucked her in. Pikachu handed her the medication. "Now open your mouth"

"Big sister" Latias, still looking a little dazed, looked Bayleef in the eye. Latias used the rest of her depleting strength to get up and kissed Bayleef on the lips. "Mnnn-mmmm" Latias broke the kiss "I love you big sis" Bayleef just stood there stunned at what just happened.

"Okay, that's enough" Pikachu said, taking the pills away from Bayleef still sitting on the ledge of the bed stunned. Pika took out a pill from the bottle. "Take this and drink up. If your hungry you _big sis_ will come and feed you"

"Thank you talking mushroom man" Latias took the pill, turned over and went to sleep.

"Come on Bayleef" Pikachu said holding her hand. "Let's watch some TV and pop some popcorn"

"She k-k-kissed me" Bayleef blurted out, still very stunned.

"Yeah" Pikachu said. "She sure did"

"She put her tongue in my mouth" She added

"Yeah. That was really hot. You could even her that song on the radio play "I Kissed a Girl" right in the middle of it"

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, let's never talk about that stage ever again" Bayleef said licking her lips. "I can still taste her" she whispered.

"What was that Bayleef" Ash asked, thinking he heard something.

"Nothing, nothing" she said trying to deny any claim. "Hey, I'll take the food to her room now and give her a kiss-MEDICINE. I said medicine" she said quickly going out of the dining room and toward Latias's room.

"What's wrong with Bayleef Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking at the electric mouse.

"It's nothing really" Pikachu answered. "Just some mixed feelings and a really messed up childhood"

"Hmmmm" Ash was thinking. "Wait a minute, what did you say" Ash looked up at Pikachu.

"I didn't say anything" Pikachu said looking the other way. "I didn't see anything earlier either. *Fake Yawn* would you look at the time, I need some sleep. Good night Ash" Pikachu ran out of the room as fast as he could to avoid further question.

"This is really weird"

"Okay time to wake up Latias" Bayleef said, tapping her on the shoulder. "Time to take your medicine"

"Man, I don't wanna be here again" Pikachu wined. "First she thinks you're her older sister and she thought that I was a fucking mushroom"

"Don't worry, this is the happy stage, how bad could it be?" Bayleef said, confident in this situation. Latias woke up in a daze. She blinked a couple of times looking at her surroundings.

"Hey Latias" Bayleef whispered. "It's time for yo-"Bayleef was cut off by a big hug from Latias.

"BIG SISTER, HOW ARE YOU TODAY" Latias said extremely loudly.

"My guess would be, Mr. Rogers Bad" Pikachu said before walking out the room. "Good bye and good luck; your going to need it.

"Why me…" Bayleef though in a depressed state as Latias grip on her was suffocating

This is definitely the longest Chapter I have ever written and I'm proud of it. Now we know a little about Latias and what her child hood life was like.

Latias: Why did you make me into a psycho?

Tigerfang101: Because it's funny and readers love mind damaged females willing to do anything.

"Pikachu: Wait, isn't that what "Girls Gone Wild" is all about?

Ash: At least I go a bit of a break.

Me: Don't worry Ash. The next Chapter, you will be in a lot.

Pikachu: Come on dude. Don't you think we need a break? I mean come on; I think after that kiss, Bayleef is scarred for life.

Latias: Don't worry Bayleef, I think you're a good kisser (giggles)

Bayleef: Please kill me now.

Me: Uhh nope. This is too funny.

Ohhh and by the way: I'm starting up 4 new Fanfics for the summer.

Ash: Are we in them?

Me: You're only in one of them and Bayleef will only make a cameo appearance.

Ash: Thank god.

Pikachu: What about me?

Me: You'll be in it too but you will return to your normal loyal self.

Pikachu: Eh it's a start.

Me: There is also a Poll for one of my upcoming fics and I need your help. I got the story planned in my head, I just can't think of whom to put. SO please go to my page and vote. It's the American way. (LOL)

P.S. Sorry if there are any errors in this fic: I'm very tired right now. Hopefully the next chapter will be error free.


	8. Happiness and the Start of Disaster

Tigerfang: Here goes chapter 8!

Latias: Whatever. You still made it seem like I had a bad childhood.

Pikachu: At least you made me get out of there fast.

Tigerfang: Just get ready for your upcoming fic Pikachu…

Pikachu: Say Wha?

Ash: Enjoy Chapter 8!

Bayleef: And please don't sue.

Remember to vote the polls. Go to my page and help me. Polls gonna close in 3 days after this post.

* * *

Chapter 8: Happiness and the Start of Disaster

"Uhh Latias, could you please get off of me" Bayleef said. "It's sorta getting hard to breath.

"Okay big sis" Latias said cheerfully, letting go of the grass type. "What do you want to do now?"

"First, you have to take your medicine and eat the food I prepared for you" Bayleef said handing her the two blue pills and the plate of food.

"Thank you onee-chan" Latias said receiving everything "You're always so good to me. Even when I'm bad you always try to treat me right. I love you big sis" Latias gave Bayleef another hug.

"Your welcome little sis" Bayleef said, not realizing she said "little sis"

"Bayleef" Ash shouted out. "I want to ask you something"

"Alright Ash" Bayleef shouted back. "Be there in a minute" Bayleef got up, dusted off her clothes and went to the living room.

"Hey Ash, What's up" Bayleef said, looking at a particularly shy Ash.

"Bayleef, I was wondering that" Ash was trying to get out the words he was going to say.

"Yes?" Bayleef asked looking confused.

"I was wondering if you and I could"

"Yes" Bayleef, once again has her hopes set high. She wanted to hear something that seems that Ash liked her.

"Go to the movies tomorrow night. You know, as a *gulp* date?" Ash thought that he would face rejection but quite the opposite when Bayleef jumped into his shoulders.

"Yes, Yes, a thousand times YES" Bayleef was very excited about what Ash had said. Finally a real date between her and the man she always loved. _Pinch me I must be dreaming_, she thought

"Great" Ash said as Bayleef fell out of his arms. "I even booked reservations at the Famous Gateau restaurant (For those who don't know, Gateau means cake). So now it's official"

"Yeah" Bayleef said with excitement. "But who's gonna watch Latias. She's still in heat" She turned back at Latias room, worrying.

"Relax" Ash said will giving Bayleef a massage. "I got it all under control. I got a babysitter"

"A Babysitter!?" Bayleef scolded. "You're going to leave a teenager in the hands of a 300 pound dragon!?" Bayleef stared at ash with glowing red eyes.

"Actually" Ash rubbed the back of his head, very nervously. "She's only 10" he braced for impact.

"10!?" Bayleef was red hot with rage. "You mean to tell me that a 10 year old is going to watch Latias in this state of mind. Seriously Ash, did you think of the consequences before you did something so stupid. I mean come on!; Latias thinks I her older sister who molested her every night!"

"Huh?" Ash looked in confusion not expecting to hear that. "Molesting? You? Sister?"

"Uggggghhhhhh" Bayleef grunted out loud. "Forget what I said" Bayleef was trying to calm down but she couldn't. "You have to call the babysitter and cancel. There is no way that we can leave with Latias like this. She could kill the babysitter or worse"

"What's worst then death?"

"Believe me you don't want to know" Bayleef shuttered in disgust from the thought.

"Don't worry" Ash gave her another massage. Bayleef couldn't resist the pleasure of his massages. "Brock recommended her. I hear she has a natural connection with pokemon"

"Fine" Bayleef broke out of Ash's hands. I'll allow it. But only because of those magic fingers" She stretched a bit.

"And this girl is bringing a friend, so that's double the protection on our part"

"Ok" she nodded "But sweetie" Bayleef said in a seductive voice. She put her hand on Ash's ear, rubbing it gently "If this doesn't work out" She grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall "I'm going to get Latias to trample you" She let go. "Remember, I'm her big sister. I can get her to do anything I want" Ash dropped to the floor, skidding against the wall. "Ohhh, I can't wait till tomorrow" She returned back to normal… for now. "I'm going to pick out my dress right now"

"Damn" Ash gasped out. "Bayleef's really hot when she's mad" Ash mentioned as he was slightly turned on.

Meanwhile…

"Big sister, talking mushroom, anybody!" Latias cried out. "I'm so alone right now" Latias looked a bit disappointed because she could not find anyone. She roamed the hallways for a couple of seconds more until she saw Ash, or what we saw as Ash.

"Huh" Ash felt a presents behind him. He turned around for a brief notices, but was forced down under the pressure of Latias human form.

"BIG BROTHER" Latias said out loud in a very cheery voice. "I missed you. I haven't seen you since momma and poppa died" Latias pulled up Ash from the ground and gave him another big hug. Ash was starting to lose his breath.

"Please… let… go… of… me…" Ash said in between breaths. "I …can't breath" Latias let go of him.

"Sorry big brother, I just got so excited. I haven't seen you in a very long time" Latias apologized. "Ever since our parents died, I felt crushed from all of the pain. That's why I ran away from everything. But now that you and big sister are here, we can start our family again"

"Big Sister" Ash asked, confused. "What are you talking about big brother and big sister? I'm Ash, remember? Aaaaaassssssshhhhhhhhh"

"Big brother you're so funny" Latias giggled. "Always with your jokes and sarcasm and charm. Which is why all the girls go for you" Ash blushed at this remark.

"Well I guess I'm quite the charmer" Ash rubbed the back of his head with triumph.

"But you said that you would have turned them down if it meant being with me. That's why you came back right big brother?" Latias eyes were gleaming and cute. Ash couldn't resist her.

"Yep, that's right" Ash lied. "I have come back so we can start a family with just the three of us. By the way, where is your big sister?"

"Silly, she's our sister" Latias knocked down Ash with a crushing blow but it wasn't hard enough to kill him, just stun him. "And I think she's in the other room" Ash was still on the floor paralyzed.

Bayleef ran as soon as she heard the crash that Ash made. "What's all the racket" Bayleef asked. All she saw was a disgustingly happy Latias and Ash crushed halfway into the floor. "Latias, why aren't you in bed?" She ran over to check her temperature.

"I was just having fun with big brother" Latias said innocently. "Is that bad?" Latias looked like she was about to cry.

"No no, of course not" Bayleef waved her hands in disagreement. She looked toward Ash to see what state he was in. She went toward him to try to pull him out. "Ash, are you okay"

"Don't worry, I will save you Princess Peach" Ash said in a drunken tone. "And I promise that no one will come between our love" Ash held his head between Bayleef's chest. She blushed a little.

"Great" Bayleef said. "Just fucking great. Latias is acting like she's on some sort of medication, Ash thinks I'm Princess Peach, and now I have to wake him up. Latias, would you mind pulling As- I mean Big brother out of the floor"

"No problem big sis" Latias said in the same happy tone she has been in all day. "Psychic attack" Latias tried to use her attack, but is was a …FAIL! "Sorry big sis, my attacks aren't working for some reason"

"Properly because of the heat" Bayleef whispered.

"Huh…heat?" Latias questioned. "You mean like the time you and big brother went into heat for the first time and you both had your way with me?" Bayleef was in shock by this.

"That was hilarious" Pikachu commented from the other room.

"Shut up Pikachu!" Bayleef commented back. "Now as I was about to say, we molested you?" Bayleef questioned.

"Well big brother, eh, not so much, but you did it to me all of the time. In fact, big brother only did it to me when I was felling sad and depressed. Other then that, he has never done it to me"

"Man, why do I have to be the molesting freak!?" Bayleef looked into the ground in disgusted. "I don't even like girls that way anymor- I mean, I never liked girls liked that ever. Hehehe" Bayleef tried to cover up what she said in a fake laugh, hoping no one noticed what she said.

"Ahh, don't feel bad big sister" Latias said hugging on to her "_big sister_" "Sometimes, it was my idea to do it in the first place. Hell sometimes I even masturbated to the idea of you doing it to me"

"Great" Bayleef said very disturbed. "Just fucking great"

"Umm, can someone get me out of this hole, I can't feel my legs" Ash finally became lucid. "And why do I have a hard-on?" Ash was just as confused as Latias at the time.

"Don't worry big brother" Latias said as she rushed over to Ash. "Do you want me to take care of that for you?" Latias was pulled away by Bayleef by the ear.

"Nope, you have to go to bed" Bayleef sounded like a parent. "A growing parent needs her sleep"

"Awwww, but I'm not tired" Latias groaned. "Maybe if both of you tire me out maybe I can go to sleep" Latias had a devilish look on her face while still retaining her halo.

"I'll second that" Ash said, raising his hand, but doing so forced him to go into the basement through the hole he was in. There was a loud crash that caused the Pigey on the roof to fly away.

* * *

"Ready to go to bed?" Bayleef asked Latias as she was about to tuck her in.

"No" Latias answered, still in a happy tone.

"Too bad" Bayleef said. "Take these pills and go to sleep" Bayleef handed her the pills and the cup of water.

"Only if you kiss me tonight" Latias said, as she puckered her lips.

"Are you bi, Latias" Bayleef asked. "Because you seem to want to kiss me and As- Big brother a lot you know".

"I don't know. Kiss me and find out" Latias said seductively. "I won't bite"

"How about this: you take the medicine and I'll be your training partner tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Fine, I guess" She said a bit disappointed as she took the medicine.

"That's a good girl. Goodnight" Bayleef said as she left the room. She closed the door behind her and let out a big sigh. "Finally, no more lesbian talk" Bayleef thought to herself. "But still she is kinda cute-Baaaa what am I saying. I gotta go find Ash and talk to him out our date"

She walked around for a bit until she got to his room. She knocked on the door quietly. "Umm Ash" Bayleef said quietly. "I want to speak with you for a second"

"Just a second, I just got out of the shower" Ash responded. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about our "date". I don't think it's going to work out. We have to wait until Latias gets out of this phase she's going through. I mean, the next stage is depression and who knows what that will do to her psyche. Maybe we can postpone the date until next week. How does that sound Ash?"

"Bayleef come in" Ash said.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Bayleef asked, not sure of to go into the room. "I thought you said that you just got out of the shower"

"Just come in already" Bayleef opened the door, only to find Ash in only a towel, sitting on his bed, with the lights dimmed. "Come and sit down with me" he patted the spot where he wanted her to sit. Bayleef did as he said and walked towards him. "Come on, sit down. I'm not gonna bite, unless you want me to" Ash chuckled at his own comment.

Bayleef blushed as she sat down. "So why did you all me in here" She asked.

"Don't you remember" Ash said. "About the date we were suppose to have"

"Oh, yeah right. I forgot" Bayleef wasn't trying to make eye contact so she looked away most of the time.

"It's true that we have to take care of Latias until she gets better and I know we have a responsibility toward Latias so that she doesn't hurt herself. I know things haven't been normal since we moved in her, but we have to make the best of it for right now. Latias needs use and we have to put our own personal needs aside" Ash looked out towards the window, into the night sky.

"I know, Ash" Bayleef said cuddling up to Ash, not knowing it. "Thank you for understanding"

"No problem" He said. "You know, I look at the moon every night when it's out and I make a wish on it"

"What's your wish Ash?"

"My wish was to find that special someone who will stick by me and never leave my side no matter what. That special someone, who's the first thought when I wake up in the morning and the last thought when I go to bed. That someone whose face I will see every morning when I wake up. I think I finally found that someone. And that special someone is you Bayleef"

"M-me?" Bayleef didn't know what to say. She was flabbergasted from the words that came out of Ash's mouth.

"Yes Bayleef, what I'm trying to say is that I love you and only you. I can't explain it but every time I see you, you light the room. I see you and only you and I can't let anyone else have you. You are a wish come true"

"Ash, you're a wish come true too. When I was a Chikorita, I always wanted to find my Prince Charming. When I finally got to know you, I knew that you were the one. I knew that you wouldn't want me in a pokemon's body so that's why I wished for this one. I'm so glad that all of my wishes came true"

"Bayleef, I love you"

"I love you too Ash"

They both leaned in for a kiss. There face getting closer. There body temperature rising. There hearts are beating faster, racing. But just before there lips met…

"Stop guys" Pikachu interrupted. "There's a bit of a problem in Latias's room. You have to come see this"

"Crap" Ash muttered out. He quickly put on his pants and a clean shirt and raced out of the room with Pikachu by his said. Bayleef just sat there on his bed.

"I should've seen that coming a mile away" Bayleef said as she slowly slumped out of the room and down toward Latias'.

* * *

"Just. Leave me alone" Latias said. "Leave me alone to die" Latias was holding a knife in her hand, threatening to stab herself.

Some on Latias" Ash tried to reason with her. "We are your friends and we want to help you. Now give me the knife and this will all blow over"

"Yeah Latias, we love you and we want to help you" Pikachu added on.

"What's going on" Bayleef said, as she arrived.

"The Depression stage just kicked in. Latias is threatening to kill herself" Ash explained"You and I are the only ones who can reason with her Bayleef. She sees us as her older siblings"

"And she sees me as a talking mushroom" Pikachu added "Well I suppose that's better than an alcoholic dog or a homosexual baby"

"Pikachu, go get the sleeping medicine from the kitchen. Bayleef and I can handle this on our own"

"Roger that" Pikachu said as she ran out of the room.

"Hey little sis, how's it going" Bayleef said in a gentle tone.

"What's it to you, you lesbian whore" Latias shouted back. "Flirting with all of the girl pokemon in the village. If it wasn't for dad's position in the village, you would have your feet cut off and have your brain feasted on by maggots"

"Ouch" Bayleef whispered out.

"Come on Latias" Ash reached out his hand. "We just want to help you. Now give me the knife and we can talk about this"

"No" Latias shouted out. "Now why don't you and my whore of a sister just leave and maybe I won't burn down the house"

"That's it" Bayleef said getting a little angry. "Stop calling me a whore or I am going to spank you like the immature little brat you re"

"Kiss my ass, you skank" Latias spit in Bayleef's face.

"Ok, now I'm mad" Bayleef said as if a flame surrounded her. "Ash hold her down, while I tie her up. She has no energy when she's like this" Bayleef went into her jean pocket and took out the bondage rope she had been saving.

"Uhh Bayleef, why do you have that?" Ash questioned her.

"I kinda have a fetish for rop-nevermind that. Put her into that chair right here, while I tie her up"

"W-wait" Latias was picked up by Ash and put into the chair. He held her down long enough so that Bayleef could tie her up. Latias was left there helplessly. "Why are you doing this to me!? I've caused no harm to anyone; I just wanted to be left alone to die!"

"Don't talk like that Latias" Ash said. "We care about you and we want to help you when your feeling sad. Now will you tell us what's wrong?"

"Yea Latias, we just want to help you" Latias added. "We don't want to hurt you because you are our friend"

"I don't need help from a disgraced prince or a lesbian whore!" Latias exclaimed. "I want you all dead!"

Ash and Bayleef needed to think fast. They knew before the last stage of heat, Latias would attempt something rash and violent. They has to find away to get her to express herself without harming anyone. Suddenly…

"I have an idea" Ash said acting like he had a light bulb over his head.

"What is it" Bayleef wondered.

Ash whispered his plan into Bayleef ear without Latias hearing. "Gross I'm not doing that Ash" Bayleef said. "I can't do that to another girl"

"We have no choice Bayleef" Ash took a look at Latias in her current state. "If this continues, then she could end up hurting herself. If we make her remember the good times, she will no longer hold on to the bad ones. So are you with me" Ash looked straight into Bayleef eyes.

"Uhhh" Bayleef tried to look away.

"Well?" Ash said in a more serious tone.

Bayleef was in a tight spot right now. She was confused and didn't know what to do. It seemed that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She finally made her decision. "Fine Ash" She finally said.. "I'll do anything for you"

* * *

Tigerfang101: Well you might get your fist hentai scene since the first chapter. Or will you?

Bayleef: I can't believe I have to so this. And why do I have to be the lesbian whore?

Latias: I kinda like the story line…

Pkachu: of course you like it. Your freaken bi.

Ash: I kinda like the story line.

Everyone: No one care!.

Tigerfang101: Make sure to check my page for updates and polls. Bye everyone.


	9. Oh Snap, Epic PWNAGE!

Hello to all of my fans and reader, this is Tigerfang. I know I haven't updated in a while, but it was for a good cause. I was refraining from writing ubtil I got my new labtop. That's right bitched, I moble now! Lol, jk. Now I'll be able to update more frequently and hopefully start my others because I got a lot of new ideas. SO just hang in there, I will come through.

Pikachu: Second vacation cut short.

Ash: Damn me and my girlfriend were havin' a good time too.

Bayleef: you mean your whore?

Ash: I meant you…

Bayleef: ohhh....

Latias: PWNED!

*everyone stares at Latias*

Latias: what, I studied over the summer…


	10. New Love?

Yes new chapter up and I kinda feel bad for not putting it up sooner. Oh well enjoy.

Pikachu: Son of a bitch.

Latias: Just deal with it….

Ash and Bayleef were standing around the bed where Latias has been tied up for the pst 10 minutes. Every minute it seems that Latias was getting more angry, but vulnerable. Ash thought now was the time to strike.

"Are you Bayleef?" Ash whispered. "You know what you have to do?"

"Yeah, yeah" Bayleef shivered. She really didn't want to follow through with the plan. "But you owe me big time"

"Anything you want" Ash said, slowly backing away from the room and exiting. He would watch from a far waiting for his moment.

"Well it's now or never" Bayleef rubbed the back of her head. "Hey lil' sis, what's wrong"

"What do you think you little slut" Latias snarled "I'm tied up to the bed and I can't use my attacks for some reason. What do you think dipshit!?"

"Now now, no need to get angry over a little technicality" (When the hell did she learn that word?) Bayleef smiled. "She slowly walked over to the bed and sat at the side ledge. She slowly caressed Latias's leg. "My my, you skin is so cold"

"WHa-what ar-re you doing" Latias stammered. "If this is your way of seducing me, it's not working" Latias had a strong will, but with her heat going on, it was just hot air.

"Calm down little one" Bayleef said softly, still caressing her leg. She moved her hand up to her thigh. "I just thought you might enjoy this" She moved closer to Latias's head. She licked her ear causing her to blush.

"Just stop this and I'll do whatever you want" Latias pleaded. "I don't want to do this again. It brings back too many painful memories"

"Sorry, but this is punishment for talking back to me" Bayleef but one hand under Latias's bra. Latias Blushed and moaned even louder. "You know how much I hate back talk and now you're gonna pay"

Latias body went limp for a moment. She had no expression on her face and her cold body got colder. She seemed like she died for a moment. She finalyy spoke up "Why"

"Why what sweetie" Bayleef asked in a kind loving voice.

"You had all of the girls in the village and you kept picking on me" Latias burst out in tears. "Why me!? You slept with every girl in that fucking village and you continue to torture me, why?"

"You wanna know why" Bayleef spoke up. She went down toward Latias face and kissed her. Latias was trying to resist, but she had no energy left. The passonist kis lasted to about a couple of seconds before sBayleef broke it off. "It's because I love you" tears flowed down Bayleef's eyes.

Latias layed there dumbfounded. She had to process what her sister had just said. "Stop lying. Your full of lies"

"No I'm not!" Bayleef yelled. "Yes I had every girl in the village but they couldn't satisfy me like you could. I've slept with Lopunnies (I never want to make Lopunny plural ever again), Gardevoirs and even Dragonairs but I never really felt a spark" Bayleef looked Latias straight in the eye "I love you lil sis and I'm sorry for all of the pain and suffering I've caused. I guess now I can kill myself without regret"

"Wha-What" Latias gasped at what she heard. "Kill yourself, what kind of crazy are you speaking? Snap out of it!"

"Latias, all I wanted to do was get closer to you and become one with you" Bayleef was trying to force tears out so the plan could work. "I just thought that sleeping with other girls would make you jealous and have you claim me"

"Sis" Latias quickly felt sorry for her older sister "I didn't know. But you know I don't like girls that way. And beside, there is someone else"

"Who is it!?" Bayleef spoke up in anger. (Maybe she was playing this off a little too well) "Is that the reason you can't love me like the way I want? I get rid of him in no time and we can be together, right" Bayleef held onto Latias' shoulders.

"Sis, your scaring me" Latias looked at Bayleef in fear. "Maybe you should calm down and we can talk about this. All you have to do is untie me and me can settle this like adults"

Bayleef snapped back into reality. "You're right lil' sis" (_Why did I get so carried away?_) "How about this? Why don't I untie you and you can have anything you want?"

"Really" Latias eyes bightened up "Anything?"

"Within reason" Bayleef thought what's the worst that could happen. She untied Latias and hoped for the best.

"Okay! The first thing you have to so is look into my eyes"

"That seems a little weird but ok" (_Hmmmm, why does this seem familiar_?) Bayleef stared into Latias' red eyes. She didn't notice anything weird but after a couple of seconds, her eyes started swirling. The colors of Latias' eyes were spinning out of control, causing Bayleef to be a little freaked out. She wanted to look away but something caused her to keep looking. She felt her body getting hot; she started to blush. She shifted her legs to try to get relief. "W-what did you do to me?" She could bear talk without moaning.

Latias stroked her "sisters hair" "DO you like it sister" Latias said softly. "I learned this move from you when I spied on you and that sunflora" Latias hand moved down and started to rub Bayleef's leg.

Bayleef was moaning uncontrollably by the touch of the Latias. By the way Latias was acting, there was only one thing that came to Bayleef's mind (_This must be the final stage of her heat and I'm caught in the crossfire. I'm gonna kill Ash). _"S-sweetie, maybe we should s-s-stop and t-talk this out"

"It's too late for that" There was a brief pause as Latias pushed Bayleef on to the bed "Bayleef"

Bayleef's eyes widened in terror at what Latias said. "What did you call me?" Bayleef's voice was choking up. All of the lies and planning all coming before Bayleef's eyes. A mere façade over everyone's eyes"

"Why did you trick us" Bayleef couldn't help but wonder. Playing her sister and was highly unnecessary and un-needed.

. "Why!?" Latias raised her voice. "Are you that stupid. I was trying to take you out of the picture so that I can have him all to myself" She began to fondle Bayleef's breast, causing her to go red."It was pretty simple if you ask me. While you too were getting closer, I was slowly developing a new attack. And it worked like a charm and you dell for it" She squeezed the breast harder.

Bayleef squeaked in pain. "So you didn't have amnesia or go through heat?"

"Yes and no" Latias let go of her breast and moved her hand down around her sweet spot. "The doctor was half right. Though I faked the memory loss, I was going through dragon heat. The move I learned had two steps: One, I learned to control the actions of heat by shifting my emotions and shorting out my attacks. If it got too strong, I would sneak into the forest and have sex with the wild Pokémon" Latias slid two fingers into Bayleef's womanhood. She moved in and out for a whiled then took her fingers out. She licked the honey off of her hand. "Then there was the technique I used on you. My sister did teach it to me and can only be used on females and you must love someone."

"That's cruel" Bayleef couldn't move, but she was able to raise her voice. "How can you just trick people so they could care about you?"

"Isn't that what you did to Ash?" Latias pointed out.

"W-what are you talking about?" Bayleef managed out. "I did no such thing"

"So you didn't use Attract to get him to like you. I know your plan all too well. You were practicing Attract on wild Pokémon to try and perfect it. Then when you mastered it on Pokémon, you would sneak out at night to use it on humans. Though you never slept with them, you thought that if you used attract on Ash, then you could be his first"

Bayleef didn't say anything. She was played by the psycho Pokémon pinning her down. Everything Latias said was completely true.

"Bayleef" Ash whispered at the door. "Is that true?"

"Ash, h-how long have you been standing there" Bayleef stuttered.

"Long enough to know I've been played" Ash ran off out of the house, with tears rolling down his face.

"Ash wait" Bayleef yelled but due to Latias attack, she was not able to get up. "I'm sorry" tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't worry about him 'big sister'" Latias teased. "We're going to have fun without him" She slid two fingers into her wet womanhood. Bayleef let out a strong moan. She continued to push her fingers in and out.

"You are one messed up bitch" Bayleef said in between moans.

"I know, but you can't do a thing about it" Latias chuckled. "As long as you are in my control, all of your attacks don't have any power" She took her fingers out and licked them.

(_Damn, she got my good. I want to resist but it feels so good. Ash, please forgive me_) Bayleef excepted the fact that she could move but was still think of a way to get out.

"It looks like your wet enough"

"E-enough for what" Bayleef said with fear in her voice.

"You'll' see" Latias got on all fours and proceeded to lick Bayleef's womanhood. (Sorry, I don't like using the word pussy or cunt. Maybe later.) Bayleef let out a stronger moan.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Bayleef yelled out in pleasure. The effect of Latias attack was so strong, she was willing to give herself up to anyone. "Don't look at it so much…" (_Why did I say that!? I wanted to say get off me but I can't find the words") _"It's embarrassing. (Damn it!).

"Ah, Bayleef you dirty girl" She put her two fingers back in. "You got this wet for me? How cute" Latias was enjoying the blushed face of Bayleef. She saw weakness, lust and desire. "For being such a good birl, I got a present for you" She got up and went to the nearby dresser. She opened it looking around for something"

(N-now my chance. All I have to do is-) Bayleef's train of thought was cut off by Latias's voice.

"Found it" Latias said holding up a two sided dildo. "Now the real fun begins, big sister" She licked the side of the dildo.

(Oh no, she's going to put that into me. I have to stop this now) Bayleef took one of her vines(Vine whip) without Latias seeing and grabbed her by the leg, causing her to be pullef down.

"Yikes" Latias fell head first onto the floor. "Ow, that hurt you stupid jerk. And how were you able to use that attack?"

"The vines are the extension of my body" Bayleef said as she held onto her with the vines and threw her onto the bed. "They aren't like razor leaf or synthesis. These are physical attacks I'm using. They are an extension of my body"

"I would be worried" Latias chuckled. But you forget I'm a psychic type Pokémon!" Latias eyes went bright blue as she took over Bayleef's vines and pinned her on the bed (again). "Now now, you should fight with a legendary Pokémon. You'll just end up like the rest of the bastard who messed with me"

Bayleef struggled to get out of Latias grip. She was caught between her strength and her own vine whip. "What are ou going to do, rape me?" She looked away to the side. "It wouldn't be the fist time it happened. I guess I deserve it since no one cares about me now. "

"What are you going on about. Are you trying to use my own story against me you little bitch? That story was true!" Latias yelled at Bayleef. Her voice was cracking up a bit too.

"It doesn't matter now" tears streamed downed Bayleef's face. I guess I'm nothing but a little whore. My mother was right. No one will love me and I will remain alone forever"

"Bayleef…." Latias looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"If you want to rape me so badly, I'll help you out" She took her hand and unbuttoned ber shirt revealing her bra which was made out of grass. She then unbuttoned her pants, revealing her pink panties. "You don't have to hold back, I have nothing to live for anymore"

"Bayleef, you baka!" She slapped Bayleef, leaving a red mark on her face "There are a lot of people who care about you and want to be safe. You have a loving trainer, lots of friends here and at the lab. Rust me, if they didn't care about you, you would have been beaten up every day and left for dead"

"Why do you care? At least you had something. My parents abandoned me when I was only a few days old. I had to learn how to fight or I would get eaten. So why would you possibly care?"

"This is why" Latias took a deep breath and planted her lips on Bayleef. They could g=feel each other's warmth on their bodies. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds before Latias broke it. "It's because I love you Bayleef, are you happy now"

"Stop lying I know you want me dead because you love Ash. Stop toying with me and just kill me already"

Latias slapped her again. "I love Ash too and I hate for anything to happen to you ntoo. Beside, if I wanted you dead I would've killed you off a long time ago and stole Ash. For both of you it was love a first sight"

"Latias" Bayleef looked at the dragon Pokémon. "Thank you but I'm not sure I can like girls like that. I've always liked boys"

"Don't worry we can find a way" She took a look outside "Crap its getting dark" Latias muttered. "Look we can worry about that later, we have to find ash before the Hounddoom do. She released her psychic powers on her and helped her up. She had a little problem standing due to Latias attack.

"Um a little help here" Bayleef asked with wobbly legs. "your last attack took a toll on my legs"

"Sure" Latias went into her original for and put Bayleef on her back. They flew out of the bedroom door, out of the backdoor and into the woods to find their love.

__

Tigerfang: Sorry if the chapter is a little short. Had a bit of a brain lock ion the past 3 weeks. But with the vacation, I had some time to think.

Pikachu: That was a lot of work.

Latias: A lot of work? You didn't do anything!

Bayleef: Yeah, I had to kiss a girl and like it.

Ash" How was the taste of her cherry chap stick.

*Everyone stares at ash*

Ash: What I can't make a joke? Geebus…

Note: I might go 2-4 chapters more before ending the series. I will get started on the new chapter asap!

"


	11. An Agreement

Tigerfang101: Hurray, new chapter

Latias: Great another adventure…..

Pikachu: sucks for you, I got no part in this chapter.

Bayleef: Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian…

Pikachu: Me too…

*We all stare at Pikachu*

Latias: Pikachu, you're gay!?

Bayleef: I knew it!?

Pikachu: uhhhhhhhhhh. Tigerfang101 doesn't own any part of Pokémon nor has any association with the company. He will soon own soulsiver but that's it.

Ash: Don't worry; we will have a long chat after the story is over. Hehehehe…

----

"I can't see anything in the forest Latias" Bayleef said. They are now wondering the forest outside the mansion to look for Ash. "Why did you even have a house INSIDE of the forest!? It makes no sense"

"Hey, it was a vacant house and I spruced it up. I wasn't going to be homeless; what do you think I am?"

"A Pokémon?"

"Whatever" She looks around for a bit "This is getting us no where" She went into her pouch and takes something out. "Take this rope and tie yourself up"

"WHAT!?!?!??!?!?" she blushed slightly to what Latias said. "Can't that wait until we find As- I mean, why do you want me to tie myself up?" her blush went from pink to red.

"Tie yourself up TO MY BACK so we can fly. I think we might be able to see him if we get in the air" she throws the rope toward her. "What did you think I meant?"

"It's nothing" she thought of what she wanted to do with the rope. She was disappointed when she snapped back into reality. She tied the rope to her hips and the other part into Latias's neck. "It's that loose enough"

"Yeah, just make sure you don't choke me" She transformed into her dragon form. "Hop on. If you fall off, I'll use psychic to save you"

"Okay" She hops on Latias's back and they begin to take off.

----

"Can you see anything Bayleef?" Latias asked"

"Not yet" Bayleef answered. "All I see are some Pokémon gathered around something"

"It looks suspicious. Let's check it out and see what's going on"

They land near the crowd of Pokémon. Here were mutters going on everywhere, talking about something. Since Latias and Bayleef seemed clueless, they were about to find out what's the big deal.

"Hey, what's going on" Latias asked one of the Pokémon.

"A human fell out of a tree and hurt himself badly" responded the Weedle.

"A human" Bayleef asked. "Was he wearing a hat and wearing a black t-shirt?" She was hoping for a no.

'Yeah, that's right. Look for yourself" The Weedle directed the girls through the crowd of Pokémon. "There he is"

Bayleef and Latias looked at the body on the floor. There were many scratched, especially around his head and his right hand looked disfigured. He was groaning in pain mumbling "run away" over and over.

"A-ash" Bayleef said crouching down.

Ash looked up in horror at Bayleef's face. "You" she said harshly "It's your fault that's I'm like this. You and Latias played with my heart like a cheap video game. Both of you tricked me into liking you and now I hate everything about you"

"Ash calm down and let us explain" Latias said softly.

"Explain? What's to explain? You tricked us by lying about your state of mind so you could try to steal me away from Bayleef and kill her. And Bayleef, you used an attack to manipulate my true feeling for you"

"Ash please listen" Bayleef said with tears in her eyes "We're very sorry we played with your mind and we'll go anything to make it up to you"

"Yeah, no matter what is it, we'll do it" Latias added.

"Anything?"

"Yes" both girls said.

"Ok. For starters, GET ALL OF THESE POKEMON OUT OF HERE!" Ash yelled. Bayleef and Latias looked around and noticed about 50 different Pokémon looking at them.

"Okay shows over, get out of here" Latias said. All of the Pokémon walked away in disappointed.

"Let's go back to the house and sort this out" Bayleef reached out to grab Ash's hand.

Ash pushed her hand out of the way "I can get up by myself" He stood up with little force he had and began limping back to the house.

"I think we messed up big time" Latias whispered.

"You think?" Bayleef said sarcastically as they walked away.

----

"We're home" Latias said opening the door. "After you Ash"

"Whatever" Ash said coldly.

"Hey buddy" Pikachu said, running in. "Are you alright now dude" Pikachu took another look at him "I guess not"

"He fell out of a tree" Bayleef said. "We offered to help him but he kept ignoring us"

"I don't blame him after what you two did" Pikachu walked up to Ash. "Why don't you lie down and I'll bandage you up"

"Thanks buddy. You're the only true friend I have" Ash walked into his room and Pikachu headed toward the bathroom to get the bandages.

"Ouch" Latias said.

"I feel terrible" Bayleef said sadly. "It's all of our faults that Ash is the way he is right now. If only we were a little more sensitive"

"Why don't we just talk to him?" Latias suggested "I mean we've got nothing to lose, right? And maybe we can cheer him up"

"I guess so" Bayleef said. "I'll give it a shot"

------

"So Ash, what exactly happened to make you want to kill yourself" Pikachu said at his bed side.

"I didn't want to kill myself" Ash said adjusting his bandages. "I just wanted to climb up a tree to blow off some steam"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a Pokémon"

"Hehehehe I always got that comment" Ash couldn't help but laugh a little. "Ouch" the laugh strained his injuries.

"You okay dude?" Pikachu asked.

"Actually, could you go get the painkillers, my head is starting to hurt again"

"No problem buddy" Pikachu ran off to get the medicine.

Bayleef and Latias were waiting outside of Ash's room. They were hoping if they could talk out there problems, then they could at least be friends with Ash.

"Ready?" Latias asked.

"I guess" Bayleef said. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ash asked (There's only 3 people in the house. Who else could it be?!)

"It's us" Bayleef answered. Ash went silent.

"What, you've come to try and hypnotize me again. Take your best shot" Ash had a really cold heart right now.

"Please Ash, just listen to what we have to say" Bayleef pleaded. "We are very sory for what we did and we realy want to make up for it"

"Yeah Ash, no matter what it is, we'll do it, no questions asked" Latias added.

"Ash chuckled a bit "Hehe you just to get it do you?" Ash sat up and looked at both of the girls "I would really like to believe that but with the history of girls that I've known, I can't trust anybody anymore"

"What do you mean Ash" Bayleef asked.

"Let's start at the top. Misty: The first girl I actually come to like a lot but we ended up fighting. I always wanted to tell her how I felt but never got the courage to say it. Then one day, I brought up the courafge to ask her but I find out that she's been sleeping with other guys from every town we've been in. She said that she liked me but I waited to long to ask her so I had to move on. The next was May: This time I had the courage to actually ask her out and she accepted. I was so happy that I finaaly got a girlfriend. But 2 month into the relationship, she started to become distant and moody. One day I looked into her bag and found vibrators and porn mags full of girls. When I asked her, she said she was just using me to cover the fact that she was a lesbian"

Both of the girls looked at Ash with teary eyes and shame. They didn't realize how much they hut him in his already disturbed mental state"

"Dawn was a nice catch for a while. She was the cutest out of all of them. I thought that maybe she was the one for me. We've both shared the same stories of how we didn't have fathers and how our past relationships were rocky. I really thought a=she would work out. When I asked her if we could go steady one day, she ran off crying and I never saw her again. All I found was a note saying that she's been cheating on me with Kenny and how she only stayed with me because I was desperate. I think the only decent girl I ever meet was Anabel and I couldn't have a relationship with her because of her position as the battle frontier" Ash started to cry. "I've tried to kill myself many times but all were failed attempts. I guess I was never meant to fell love…"

"Ash" both of the girls said sadly.

"So what can you possibly do to make me feel better?" Ash asked.

Latias and Bayleef looked dumbfound and lost. After hearing Ash's said story, they don't know what to do to make Ash feel better. They stood there for a couple of seconds. Suddenly Latias had an idea.

"Hey Bayleef" Latias whispered.

"Yeah?"

Latias whispered the plan into Bayleef's ears. "What!? Are you crazy?" Bayleef couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Come on, it's our best shot" Latias looked at Ash's cold face.

"Fine…" Bayleef said unwillingly.

"Ash, how would you like two girlfriends?" Latias offered. Bayleef blushed when she heard it because she thought the idea was flawed.

"What are you two getting at?" ash looked suspiciously. "This is another trick, isn't it? You learned another attack to try and kill me?"

"No we didn't!" Latias said "Here's the theory; if we both become your girlfriend, you don't have to worry about us cheating. We live in a secluded mansion so we can't go and find other guys. We proved we're no lesbians and Pokémon can't go 1000 feet out of the pokeball range"

Ash thought for a while "You think that will solve all of my problem? My life is pretty fucked up right now and you want me to take a risk like that?"

"Hey our lives were pretty messed too, you know" Latias explained. "I may have been acting for the last month but every part of that story was true. I was raped by my sister every chance she got. My brother did so too occasionally but only about once every two months"

"Yeah Ash" Bayleef spoke up "Before you caught me, I was going out with a Houndour. I thought he was a good choice for me until he evolved. After that, I was gangbanged and sent to do humiliating stuff. I was like a prostitute to them, selling myself so we could have food and shelter. I actually lied to myself that I was doing the right thing and that it felt good. When you caught me, I felt a huge burden left off my chest and soon I fell in love you" She took Ash by the hang "Please except our offer. We promise not to do anything to hurt you anymore"

"So will you want to become one with us Ash?"

"I'm not sure" Ash looked unsure of his decision. It's true if he has them both as girlfriends then he won't have to worry about them cheating. Also he can do anything thing he wants with them. **Anything.**

"If you're still unsure about your decision" Latias took a pokeball out of her pouch and handed to Ash. "Catch me to finalize the deal"

"Where did you get this?" He said. Ash looked at the pokeball closely. He remembers the first day when he became a Pokémon trainer and how he would become a Pokémon master. He remembers the first Pokémon he ever caught (Caterpie) and his first gym badge. Ash thought he had nothing else to lose now.

"I got it from your bag. There was only one left" Latias closed her eyes. "Please except our offer and we'll make it the best decision you ever made"

Ash thought about it for one moment. He made up his mind and through the pokeball at Latias. The red light engulfed her and she went inside of the pokeball. The ball started to shake a but in the end, Latias was now Ash's Pokémon and his new girlfriend.

-----

Well a new chapter for all of my fans. Now back to the discussion.

Pikachu: What discussion?

Latias: About you being gay…

Pikachu: I'm not gay guys, just quit it.

Bayleef: Even if I have proof.

Pikachu: what are you talking about!?

Bayleef: This *She held up a video tape*

Ash: What's that tape you got there?

Bayleef: You'll see……

Video tape playing…..

"Come on we won't get caught" Pikach whispered.

"Are you sure" A pokemon said wearing a hat and a hoody. He looked familiar.

"Yeah buddy" Pikachu said rubbing his shoulders. "You can take all of this off, I'll make you feel right"

"Okay" The pokemon took off the extra clothing.

Everyone: Pipulip!??!?!?

"You know if you weren't so cute then I wouldn't be doing this" Pipulip said. "Now come here sexy…"

Ash: Oh my god, cut if off!!!

Tigerfang101: You dirty bastard.

Latias: Aw grow up you too

Bayleef: *mesmerized at the TV screen*

Tigerfang101: If you want, I can make a filler about this…

Everyone but Pikachu: Ok

Pikachu: Damn…..


	12. Snow Day

Tigerfang101: Okay, I decided to lay off the filler for one more episode.

Pikachu: I guess then I have to introduce my new girlfriend.

Latias: Hey, hold on I thought you were gay.

Pikachu: It was a joke okay. Me and Pipulip were doing a YouTube video.

Ash: Then how about when I called Dawn about Pipulip, she found pictures of you and Pipulip at Six flags.

Pikachu: What's so bad about that?

Ash: *Holds up one of the pictures of Pikachu and Pipulip tongue kissing*

Pikachu: Enjoy the fanfic. And remember don't sue.

Bayleef: Hey wait, I don't have any lines!!!!

---

*yawn* Ash gets up from out of his bed. He stretches for a while and walks toward the window. His hand healed up quite nicely. He opens the shades and notices snow on the ground. He walks into the bathroom and gets ready for the day ahead of him. Once he's done, he puts on his clothing and walks down stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Master!" Latias and Bayleef both said cheerfully. They both kiss him on the cheek. Ash blushes a bit.

"Damn" Pikachu said. "You're pretty lucky to have two girls" he walks off into the other room.

"Yeah" Ash sits down. He has a small breakfast, toast and cereal. Bayleef and Latias join him to eat. "Girls, you don't have to do this"

"Ash, we're here to make you happy" Latias said. She decided to stay in her human form for the day. "We want to show you're gratitude for how we treated you"

"Girls, it's been two week. I forgive you already" Ash said trying to convince them.

"This isn't about the accident, it's about you and us" Bayleef said. "All of us got tired of fighting so we had to step up and make a stand. This way everyone is happy" she smiles.

"Okay, as long as you both are okay with this" Ash began eating his meal. It's was nice to have 2 girlfriends but isn't it wrong. And what will his mother say about this when she finds out?

----

"Snowball fight!" Pikachu yelled. He threw a snowball at Latias.

"Cheap shot" Latias said. She grabbed some snow and hit Pikachu. He fell to the ground "Take that"

POW Ash threw a snowball at Latias "Oops did I throw that? I'm so sorry" Ash said sarcastically "I guess I don't know my own strength"

"Oh, you're gonna get it now" Latias said chasing him around.

Bayleef watched from the window as she could only stare at the fun they were having. Ash and Latias stopped running "Hey Bayleef, come on" Ash said "You're missing the fun"

"Yeah, come here so I can bean ya" Latias taunted. Bayleef was unfazed.

"No thanks you guys, I'm gonna lie down" Bayleef walked away from the window. Latias and Ash were both concerned about their partner.

"I wonder what's wrong with Bayleef." Ash wondered. He doesn't see why playing in the snow would bother her.

"I think I know why" Latias put her cold hands into her pocket "Since Bayleef is a Grass type, it's oblivious that she would avoid cold weather. Her new body hasn't adjusted to the snow and atmosphere"

"What about you Latias?" Ash asked "You're a dragon type and aren't dragon type's weak against Ice and snow too?"

"That would be right but that's only when I'm in dragon form. When I'm in human form, I'm no more vulnerable in the snow than you"

Ash looked down "Poor Bayleef. I wish there was something we could do for her" Ash couldn't think of a good idea. Latias on the other hand did.

"I actually have an idea to make Bayleef feel a lot better" Latias whispered the idea into Ash's ears "Are you up to it?"

"Yeah, but what about you?" Ash asked. "Are you okay with that?"

"Don't worry; I'll just say you owe me one. I'll stay out here and play with Pika for a while"

"Thanks Latias" Ash kissed her on the cheek and walked toward the house.

"Sarah" Latias said stopping Ash "I want you to call me Sarah for now on" Latias blushed at the request that she made to Ash.

"No problem Sarah" Ash ran into the house to make things right. Latias just sat there blushing to herself. She picked up Pikachu in her arms.

"What's going on?" Pikachu woke up "All I remember is you hitting me with a snowball and I passed out. Then I had a really bad dream about a Pipulip" Pikachu shivers because of the thought. He looked up and saw Latias crying. "What's the matter?"

"Bayleef gets him first" Latias said softly rubbing her eyes. Snow lightly falls as she stares at the house "But I'll get mine soon"

---

Bayleef was in her bed, staring at the ceiling, depressed. She couldn't go outside like her partners because of her nature. *Sigh* "It's good to be human but it gets lonely at times. I wish Ash was here with me. I know I said I would share him with Latias, but……."

"But what?" Ash Asked from the doorway.

"Ash!" Bayleef sat up in surprise "H-how long have you been standing there?"

Ash walked toward her and sat beside her "Long enough to know you've been lonely" He embraced her with a hug.

"Hmmmm" Bayleef felt Ash's warmth on her. He let go "What was that for?"

"That was an apology" Ash went closer to Bayleef "And this is the part where I make it better" He started kissing Bayleef passionately. She kissed him back and started to rub his crotch. Bayleef started to moan. Ash lied her down unto the bed and started undressing her.

"W-wait, what about Latias" she asked.

"Relax. I said that I would get her back but today is about you Bayleef" He removed her skirt and black t-shirt. He started to massage her clit. She moaned even louder. "Getting wet already? Dirty girl…" he started to lick her clit through the panties. She felt like she was in heaven. A sudden wave of pleasure went through her body. She couldn't control her voice anymore. She was starting to moan uncontrollably.

He took off the panties and he put two of his fingers in her wet pussy. "AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed from the pleasure "Yes, keep playing with my pussy, it feels so good" he began to thrust faster and faster.

"Wow, I can't believe your this wet" Ash teased.

"I can't help it, it feels sooooo good" she said in between moans. "I think I'm about to cum" her body tensed up as she was about to orgasm. "I'M CUMMING" her juices flowed out of her sweet spot. Ash cleaned her up with his tongue.

"Wow I can't believe you came that fast" he licked his lips from Bayleef's sweet juices "Now it's your turn"

He laid down on the bed while Bayleef started to touch his manhood. She began to stroke his 8 inch dick up and down very skillfully. Ash's body felt like it was melting. "You like that? You're gonna like this even more" She put five inches of his dick into her mouth. She began to suck it up and down like a Popsicle.

"Fuck that feels good" Ash began clutching the sheets from the pleasure. "Where did you learn to do this Bayleef?"

She stopped sucking and began stroking again "I had a lot of time to practice when I was with professor Oak. I stole one of his assistants' dildos and practiced every night hoping that one day you would take away my virginity. But I only practiced with my mouth so I want you to enjoy it for now" She began to suck on his dick again.

Ash's moans could be heard throughout the house. "Fuck, I think I'm coming" His body was tensing up for his orgasm "Here it comes!" he shot his load into Bayleef's mouth. She swallowed his semen, licking it from her lips and her fingers.

"So that's what it taste like"

"Sorry if it tastes bad"

"No, it was pretty good. It's a bit salty though" She sat on the bed and gave Ash a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouth sharing their moans. They broke the kiss and Bayleef lied down on the bed.

"Are you ready? It's gonna hurt" Ash warned.

"As long as it's you, I'm always ready" She spread her pussy lips "Now I want you to make me into a real woman"

"Okay, here I come" he slowly inserted his dick into her inviting cunt. He felt a little pressure as he pushed in. Bayleef gritted her teeth from the slight pain. A small trail of blood trickled down her leg. "Are you okay?" Ash wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

"I'm f-fine" Bayleef assured him "Keep going"

"Okay" Ash said. He thrusting in and out, slowly going faster and faster. He kept his rhythm going the whole way. Soon enough Bayleef's pain turned into pleasure. "Damn, you're so tight Bayleef. It feels so good"

"Ash, I never felt like this before" Bayleef was melting in the pleasure as her one true love kept thrusting in and out. ""Fuck me harder" Ash sped up his tempo and began to pound harder and deeper "OH YES ASH! FUCK MY TIGHT CUNT WITH YOUR BIG COCK! TREAT ME LIKE THE WHORE I AM! OH FUCK YES!" Bayleef couldn't hold her voice in anymore. She was succumbed by a sea of pleasure.

"Oh shit Bayleef, I'm about to come again" Ash muttered in between moans.

"Me too, Ash-kun" The both held and kissed each other.

They both released their love juices hard. Ash shot his load into Bayleef's' womb. They lied on the bed, exhausted.

"Wow Ash, that was amazing" Bayleef said panting. "I never thought sex would feel like that before"

"Yeah, me either" He said, also panting.

"Still I feel bad about not including Latias in this" Latias said, a little disappointed.

"Hey this was your day today" he kissed her on the cheek "But I do wish there was a way for all of us to experience this"

"Well, I do have an idea" Bayleef whispered the idea into his ear.

"You think that would work? I mean Latias isn't stupid you know" Ash was a bit worried but not enough to back down.

"Trust me it will work and I'm sure she will love it" she yawned "But right now I'm tired. Let's do it later"

"Okay when do you want to do-"

*Snore* Bayleef was fast asleep.

"Hehe, sleep tight Bayleef" he fell asleep too.

-----

_Later that night_

*sigh* "I guess there's nothing left to do but watch TV" Latias said depressed. She was sitting on the couch, warming up near the fireplace after being in the snow all day. She was wearing a bright red t-shirt and a pair of shorts that she 'borrowed' from Misty a couple of years back. She wasn't wearing a bra or panties. Her shorts were short enough to see her womanhood poke out (I don't know the nice way to saw camel toe so bleh XD). She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. A music video came on.

_Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa  
caught in a bad romance_

-Click* she turns the TV off. "I think I'll just lie here" She began daydreaming. 'Oh Ash, I wish you would love me like you do Bayleef' She started to rub her crouch. 'Ooh Ash, don't stop' she was visualizing Ash touching her and kissing her sensually. 'Ooh yea Ash I'm coming"

"Havin' fun, Latias" She heard a voice coming from right in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw Bayleef looking at her. "You sure get horny when no one is around"

"Ho-How long have you been there?" Latias was looking at her in embarrassment.

"Long enough, _Sarah" _she teased her "I heard what you said about me being Lonely and I wanted to thank you for what you did"

"No problem" Sarah looked into the flame "I'm used to being alone anyway and you deserve Ash more than I do"

"What? Stop talking like that" Bayleef said angry "You, Ash and I agreed to be in this three-way relationship. That means no one gets left behind" Bayleef got closer to Sarah. "That's why I'm here too make you feel better" Bayleef grabbed Latias into a passionate kiss. She kept resisted and broke the kiss"

"What the hell was that!?" Sarah said in shock. "You just kissed me…why?" she really didn't know what to do at this point. One part of her said to stop but another said to keep going.

"It was just a way for me to thank you" she blushed a bit. "It feels kinda weird to kiss another girl. But I guess I have to get used to it" she tried to pull Latias into another kiss.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea" Latias backed away "I mean what about Ash? What will he think?"

"You want him to join too? I can call him" Bayleef offered.

"No no, I'll just be like a third wheel" Latias was trying not to get involved.

"Well that's too bad because I already made up my mind" Bayleef forced Latias on the couch. She couldn't move.

"Bayleef let go of me" she struggled "why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to thank you and you feel loved. Now shut up" She kissed her again. Latias tried to resist but her temptation got the best of her. Bayleef began to kiss on her neck, causing Latias to moan. She finally gave in to Latias seduction.

She put her hand on her crotch "Not there!" Latias tried to block her.

"You dare try to resist me?" Bayleef used her vines to restrain her hands. "maybe I should call Ash in here and see how shameful you look" she gave Latias a devious look.

"No anything but that. I'll do whatever you want" Latias let her guard.

"Good" she released the vines.

"Thank y-"the vines started to rub her nipples. "Ahhhhhhhh" Latias let out a big moan. She was taken totally by surprise. Bayleef began to lick her already wet cunt. Latias' voice kept elevating.

"Let's get you out of these clothes" Bayleef used her vines to take off. Latias was on the couch, naked and embarrassed. "Are you ready?"

"Not really…" Latias said, highly unsure of herself.

"Too bad" She combined the two vines and put the around her waist like a strap on. "Here I go" Bayleef forcefully jammed her vines inside of Latias's Woman hood. She began thrusting and thrusting inside making wet noises.

Ahhhh" Latias moaned "It feels so good. More give me more!!!" Latias gave into her nymphomaniac side. "Oh yeah, fuck my wet cunt!"

"Shit, you're so tight" Bayleef kept thrusting in and out, faster and faster. "Fuck, I'm about to cum"

"Me too" Latias body kept convulsing in pleasure "IM CUMMING" They both let their juices flow on each other. Bayleef retracted her vines and they both laid on the couch, staring at each other.

"You feel lonely anymore?" Bayleef asked.

"Not anymore" She gave Bayleef a kiss on the cheek "Thank you for taking the loneliness away" They both fell asleep on the couch, thinking of the exciting day they'll have tomorrow.

__

Tigerfang: Happy everyone, your sex chapter. Hip I didn't make too many mistakes.

Ash, Latias, Bayleef: ZzzzZzzzz

Pikachu: They seem pretty tired.

Tigerfang101: So what do you think about the chapter?

Pikachu: I thought it was….hot! I fapped so many times.

Tigerfang101: Really. Well let's see about that. COME ON OUT PIPULIP.

Pipulip: Honey, it's so good to see you *hug*

Pikachu: Ah crap…

…To be continued,

P.S.: Everyone already knows I don't get paid to write these. But If I did, it would be sweet. WHat I'm trying to say is that I relie on you're reviews to keep going. SO I won't post the chapter until I reach 95 review or at least 90. If I don't get that much, I'll wait 3 and a half months befor posting. It's ur choice.


	13. Pika's FIller

Pokémon Filler

Pikachu's Chapter.

Tigerfang101: This is just a filler chapter. I need time to think so please, don't pressure me. I'm on the baseball team again, so I'm usually too tired to write on the weekdays. I have the new idea ready, so be patient. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up.

---

Ash, Pikachu, Bayleef and Sarah (Latias) were all on the couch watching television. They recently bought the movie "Vampires vs Zombies" and decided to watch it.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Bayleef screamed. "His fingers got cut off. How is that even possible!?" Bayleef hid her head behind a pillow.

"What about the horrible zombies trying to eat their flesh" Latias pointed out "What if that was you!?"

"Don't say stuff like that!" Bayleef got even more scared of the movie. "What if the zombies here us…" she tried to whisper.

"There's no such thing as Zombies stupid" Pikachu said. "And beside, even if there were zombies we're Pokémon. We can handle anything"

"What do you think Ash?" Sarah asked. Ash didn't move for a while. She poked him. "Ash are you okay? Snap out of it" He fell to the floor hard.

"Ash, what's wrong with you?" Bayleef asked worried. "This isn't funny" 

He got off the floor slowly. He looks at Bayleef and Latias "I know, my darlings" he said in a low creepy voive. ""I'm just a bit hungry today, that's all" he held out his arm. It had a bite mark and was covered in blood "After that person bit me out in the woods, I've been craving raw meat…"

"Ash, we need to get you to the hospital right away!" Bayleef panicked. "The bite looks really infected…" Ash got closer to Bayleef. He stroked her face slightly sending shivers down her spine. "And we need to…" Bayleef became dazed.

"You know when you became human Bayleef, I had this incredible urge to….nibble on your neck" Bayleef tilted her head a bit.

"Yes Master, anything for you" Ash showed his fangs. He was about to bite into Bayleef's neck and then…"

*Ding Dong* the doorbell rang. Everyone looked disappointed.

"Dammit" Pikachu said. "That was gonna be a YouTube hit!"

"I wonder who that could be in the middle of the forest." Latias wondered.

"I'll get the door" Ash said. He walked to the front "Who is it?" he asked.

"Ash is that you?" the voice from outside said. "It's me Dawn!" Ash opened the door. "Umm hi Ash" she said, blushing "You remember me?"

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" Ash said annoyed "Why aren't you with Kenny?"

"Ash about that…. I made a terrible mistake and I want to be with you again. The time I cheated on you, I regretted it deeply. You showed me kindness and compassion that Kenny never even showed me. He only wanted me for sex"

"I thought that's why you went out with him?" Ash still very annoyed.

"Can you please let me come in so I can explain?"

----

Ash and Dawn were in the empty bedroom. No one else was even aware of Dawn's presents and vice versa. "You can begin" Ash said.

"When I first met you Ash, it was like love at first sight. I knew that we would be together forever. We had so much fun on our journeys and we've went through a lot together. When you asked me out for the first time, I was so happy. Nothing could take this happiness away from me" her tone got more serious "But then Kenny showed up for the first time in about a year. He said that he wanted to apologize for what he has done for me in the past and make it up to me. He took me into this Pokebar that his parents owned and he took a little from his parents stash. We got drunk and well… you know…" She blushed even harder "That's why I wrote you the note. I couldn't face you again. I ran off to solve my problems and slowly I've gotten better. I'm much more mature than before"

"Dawn, all you had to do was tell me. I would've understood if you were drunk. But at 13? That's a little too mature for someone of your age"

"Hey, were only 3 years apart" she said

"But drunk?" he responded.

"I know, I know. But I've solved it. I want to be you're girlfriend Ash. Please I'll do anything!" Dawn sounded pretty desperate. "Anything" he got closer to Ash and put her hand on his crotch.

"Wh-what are you doing Dawn" Ash tried to resist.

"I'm showing you how sorry I am" Dawn said cutely "You know we never did it right? You can do anything you want to me" She sounded seductively. Ash quickly moved out of the way.

"Dawn I'm sorry but I can't" Ash said softly. "There's someone else…"

"Who!?" Dawn said furious.

"It's tough to explain" Ash said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I'm sure whatever she can do, I can do better" Dawn said determined. "Where is she?"

"Dawn, that's enough! You had your chance with me and blew it. I already have a girlfriend and you have to except that!" Ash rose up his voice without knowing, causing Dawn to just stand there.

"Oh I see" tears were coming out of Dawn's eyes "Well it looks like I made a complete fool of myself here. I'll guess I'll be going" she started to walk out the door.

"Dawn wait…" Ash stopped her. "It's too dark to be going out alone. Why don't you stay here for the night?"

"Are you sure?" she said, wiping the tears away" I don't want to be a bother or anything. You sure I won't screw anything up?" She looked like she overstayed her welcome.

"No of course not. I'm sure the girls would love to meet you"

"That's good" she smiled "Wait. What do you mean by _girls?_" she asked.

You'll see. I'll explain soon enough"

"Good. At least I can let my Pokémon out soon…" they both walked into the other room.

----

Ash, Dawn, Latias and Bayleef were gathered in the same room, hoping to work things out. Unfortunately, Dawn doesn't take this lying down.

"What!?" Dawn exclaimed "You mean to tell me that you're girlfriends are poke-humans!?" Dawn was almost speechless. "I think I'm gonna faint"

"I thought you weren't going to overreact Dawn" Ash pointed out.

"I know, but it's not normal. Two Pokémon turned into humans and you're going out with both of them. It seems pretty fictional. This is stuff you see in the Middle East. It's polygamy! (I learned that word in school :p)"

"Whatever you call it, we all love each other. This maybe one of the only relationships that actually worked out for me"

"Only…" Dawn dropped her head, almost tearing. She is really regretting what she did with Kenny and now wants to make it up "Well, maybe I started this wrong. Hello, my name is Dawn. It's a pleasure to meat you" She started with a nice gesture and a handshake. Latias and Bayleef on the other hand gave her a dirty looks. They had fire in her eyes; a certain hate. Dawn can feel the tension between the three. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You're blood will be spread all over this house" Latias said lowly "For betraying Ash, that might be even too kind for you" Dawn jumped up in fear.

"Girls, be nice!" Ash was starting to get mad.

"Not Ash, maybe I should go…" she grabbed her bag and walked toward the front door, a little scared.

"No, you should stay the night. It's too dark out there and you could get lost or attacked"

"Ash! But-" the girls sputtered.

"No buts. Besides, she came all this way to apologize. This is the least I can do for her"

"Hey, I found this house" Latias said "What's stopping me from kicking her out?"

"This" he took out a remote.

"What's that?" she wondered. He pushed the button. Something started to vibrate in her lower region. A wave a pleasure went through her body. "Ahhh Ash stop! How did you even get that in there?" she said. Her moaning was getting louder and louder.

"That's not important right now" he turned up the setting "If you let her stay, I'll let you get relief. If not, you'll have to do it yourself"

"Fine you win, just stop it" the vibrator stopped. She lied on the floor for a while.

"Good. Dawn come with me and I'll show you to your room" she followed him to her suite.

---

"Ahhh a nice warm bed" Dawn lied in the bed with much delight "It's really been a while"

"Dawn" Ash said. "I really appreciate what you've done for me. The apology and everything. It was a big misunderstanding"

"Yeah…" she agreed. "If I had talked to you, maybe we would still be going out… or even engaged"

They both reminisced in the good times they had. They fought a little, and even broke up for a while. But they truly loved each other. "Oh yeah" she took out her pokeballs. "I almost forgot I brought Pipulip. Come on Out" a red beam shined on the floor and a blue penguin appeared.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Pipulip said. "Oh Ash, what's going on man?"

"I'm good, you?" he asked.

"Same old" Dawn was dumfounded. Something to her was not right in this picture.

"You too can understand each other?" she asked.

"Yeah" Ash said. "I took a pill that gave the ability to understand Pokémon speech. It was extremely experimental but it works" he patted Pipulip on the head. "Dawn, why don't I show you to the bath"

"Thanks, I can use one" he grabbed a bag. "Pip, why don't you go find Pikachu? I'm sure he would love a playmate"

"Okay" Pipulip said running out the room.

"Ash, I would really love someone to wash my back. I've been so tired for the last few days and I haven't gotten a chance to relieve my stress. Could you be a gentleman and do that for me?" she said seductively, licking her lips.

"Uhhh well-"Ash stuttered, trying to get out of an awkward situation.

-----

Pikachu was minding his own business in his own room, playing Mario Cart. Since he had a Nintendo Wii to himself, he got lonely at times with no one to play with.

"God, I'm so lonely" Pikachu sighed "Ash has two girls and I can't get one partner. My life really sucks right now" Playing the video game, he fell off the cliff. He threw the controller in frustration. "I wish I could have some real fun around here"

"Hi Pikachu" a voice was heard through the door. "It's me again!" Pikachu turned around to see his old friend, Pipulip.

"Pipulip, w-why are you here?" Pikachu said in surprise. "I thought you were with Dawn!"

"Dawn is here silly" Pipulip giggled "She's here to visit Ash and now we get to stay the night"

Pikachu didn't know what to say. He was still trying to recollect the times he had with Pipulip….alone. "Look Pipulip, about last time…"

"Oh yeah, I remember" Pipulip said. He got really close to Pikachu and pawed his lower area "We had a lot of fun together back in the old days"

Pikachu backed off in surprise "S-stop it! I'm not like that anymore Pipulip. Just move away from me"

"What? Are you seriously doing this again? Remember the last time this happened?" Pipulip recollected. He sat down.

Flashback

Pikachu woke up in the middle of the night and decided to get out of his tent and get some fresh air. Still drowsy, he slowly made his way through the woods. "Ahhh, this feels much better. That battle today was brutal. Thank goodness I won" Pikachu remembered. "Maybe there's a lake nearby to drink from" he walked deeper into the woods. He saw a bright light sticking out through the woods. "Good, the lake is close by" he walks closer to the lake until he reaches the edge. He went to see if the coast is clear for any rogue Pokémon. He heard a sound coming from a head"

"MhHHMmmmm" The sound was getting louder and louder, almost like a moan. "Yeah, do me harder" Pikachu got closer to see where the sound was coming from. He saw a small blue figure, no bigger than himself.

"Who is that?" Pikachu said to himself. He got a little closer and seen the Pokémon …. Stroking himself. "Oh my god, what is he doing out here doing that?" Pikachu stared at the Pokémon pleasure himself, not being able to take his eyes off of him. Pikachu looked down and saw his member rising. "Fuck, why am I getting these feelings?" he covered his mouth to make sure no one heard him. The Pokémon looked around to see the commotion. He waited a couple of seconds and resumed pleasuring himself.

Pikachu heard sounds from the Pokémon "Pikachu…." He gasped at what he heard. "Yes, do me harder" The Pokémon stroked faster and faster.

Pikachu dazed at the Pokémon. "I can't believe s guy is doing that to me" Pikachu looked down and realized he was subconsciously stroking himself. He fell to the ground and gave into his temptation. Pikachu stroked harder and harder at the Pokémon, visualizing himself with another Pokémon. "Oh Pipulip" he said. Pikachu looked up and the figure disappeared. "Fuck, I'm close" he began to stroke harder.

"Let me help you" a voice came from behind. Pikachu was slightly shocked and…

"SSSSSTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPP" Pikachu yelled. "We aren't going any further!"

"But Pika" Pipulip tried to reason "What about the story? You said you loved me…" Pipulip said, looking disappointed.

"Fuck the rest of the Story" Pikachu said in an outburst. "Look I was confused alright" Pikachu explained "I was horny and you were there to help me"

"What about those other times, huh" Pipulip said slightly angry "You even told me before you were caught you had experiences with other male Pikachu"

"Hey, were Pikachu! We will hump anything to get off" He said calmly.

"But what about the time you-" he whispered it into Pikachu's ears.

Pikachu froze "Well, you see" he started to stutter.

"Maybe this will snap you back into reality" Pipulip grabbed Pikachu into a passionate kiss. Pikachu tried to resist but his force was too strong. Soon enough Pikachu stopped fighting and began to kiss back. After about a minute, Pipulip then broke off the kiss.

"Pipulip, I'm sorry" Pikachu said sadly "I was just trying to be normal and fit in like everyone else. I thought that liking girls would solve ll of my problem, but I guess not."

"That's okay" he responded "But you do have to make it up to me" Pipulip said, leading him into the other room. "Hey Tigerfang, why don't you end the story a little early? Pika and I have some catching up to do" Pipulip closed the door behind them, putting up a sign saying "Do Not Enter!"

----

*Everyone stares at what is happening*

Tigerfang: Weeeeeeelllllllll, this is awkward. (What? Did you actually think I would really put a full yaoi part in a straight fanfic? The most you get is kissing and self pleasure. If you want to see the rest, you is going to have to look at my only yaoi fic. And yes, I used the wrong type of grammar in the last sentence)

Ash: Very much so.

Latias: Indeed.

Bayleef: Yep.

Dawn: Wait, I'm still confused. Don't I get a sex scene?

Tigerfang: Nope! (Walks away)

Dawn: Wait, what am I suppose to do then? I'm still pretty horny!

Ash: relax, we signed a contract for a story together. Just look for the updates.

Bayleef and Latias: Peace out Bitches. (Plays ending Pokémon theme) :p


	14. So Long Folks! Not really

Hello, this marks the last chapter of this fanfic. Why? Well I came up with this stupid idea in the 8th grade and I had to keep bullshitting and bullshitting just to keep it alive. I had to work with a horrible foundation and you can easily see the results. I've run out of ideas for it and now it's time for me to move on. Will I still right? Yes, of course. This story is finished though….


End file.
